When Worlds Collide
by butterfly collective
Summary: Takes place late 1990s in PC as Derek Wells meets up with someone from his past but will he remember her?
1. Chapter 1

The champagne bottles hadn't been opened yet and the hors d'oeuvres no doubt were in their final stages of preparation for the gala that would follow the award ceremony. The hundreds of guests invited including some of the most influential and wealthiest residents of Port Charles would be arriving many in limousines and all valet parked at the Regency Hotel, one of the classiest in this industrious town.

The sound system was still being set up and the emcee researching his lines while being made up by a couple of fussy artists lingering around him. There would be 10 award recipients this year representing different fields and industries from art and entertainment, to business and commerce, to sports. It would be one of the hottest attended events of the year where bullet proof vests weren't required.

But it wouldn't get started until the awardees showed up at the front door along with the presenters and the media. One such media mogul planned to be in attendance covering the gala for his syndicate of publications and internet news sites.

Derek Wells had been trying to finish up last minute paperwork on the 15th floor of his office after having flown in from a business trip in the Far East. Jet lagged and tired, he had really wanted to drive home to his spread just outside of town instead of attending an award ceremony where they would serve overcooked food, watered down liquor and pulling at his bow tie on his tux the whole time.

He didn't have another reporter to cover the event. Crystal, from the entertainment beat had to cancel out because she had left to catch a plane to L.A. to read for a bit part in an action thriller, well actually she had left the job. A note written on his desk had informed him that she needed a career where she felt more artistically fulfilled, closer to the subjects she wrote about for the newspaper. You see, as a budding actress she needed to be seen at the right events and photographed just when she had shown up wearing the perfect dress, her hair styled just right and lip gloss freshly applied.

Frankly he had felt he had been dating a Barbie doll that walked and talked and did…a few other things very well. And running through his Rolodex in the eleventh hour before the ceremony didn't yield him much luck…which meant…he'd be on his own perfectly fine with him.

Still that had left him shorthanded so he had to dust off the much hated tux and spent the afternoon brushing up on the dossiers of the award recipients from different career fields.

One of which naturally attracted his attention right away.

* * *

"Hey Alexis…"

She stuck her head cautiously in her office, smiling because she was glad to see him but a bit wary because when he used that tone…that cajoled even as it flattered…she knew to be on her toes, ready to be firm and just tell him no.

"What's up Jax?"

He smiled back at her, sitting comfortably in her space.

"Oh come on Alexis, neither of us have dates to this shindig…and we're both getting free dinner and drinks with the awards. Heard the entertainment's top notch too…"

She took one step closer and folded her arms.

"I'm not sure I'm going yet. I might stay home and reorganize my pantry."

He chuckled, and she knew why. They'd been married to each other after all.

"Alexis…you don't cook," he said, "we lived on takeout and microwave popcorn."

She nodded.

"Not that I minded…the fringe benefits…"

She put her hand up.

"Okay…but you know how I feel about events like this one. I'd just rather spend a quiet evening.

He paused to think about that…and he had to choose his words carefully because of the favor he had to ask.

"Well I feel the same way…but since we're both in the same boat here…we could travel together."

A self-depreciating laugh slipped from her lips.

"Or go down with it…"

Jax laughed.

"Oh come on Alexis…it's really not going to be that bad…"

She sighed, reaching for her iced tea.

"My favorite ex…"

"You're only ex…unless you're hiding another one."

She pursed her lips.

"Whatever…Jax…always the optimist. Okay I'll go tonight and pick up the damn award.

He leaned back in her chair, the leather squeaking and grinned at her like a little boy going to the amusement park as she shook her head.

She idly wondered if she could find a decent dress this late. She did know she owned one pair of kick ass heels.

* * *

Derek studied the photos sprawled in front of him as part of the media packet for the star studded event.

Heart surgeon Monica Quartermaine. Business owner Luke Spencer, he pushed that one aside. He was fairly sure that the former mayor would be a no show. Nikolas Cassadine, who ran his family's multi-billion dollar conglomerate and donated millions to worthy causes through his charitable foundation.

Jasper Jacks, the corporate raider who collected businesses as if it were a hobby rather than a vocation. His parents, wealthy and his brother Jerry, not one to be trusted.

Several other faces attracted his attention momentarily before moving along to the next, as his mind absorbed their bios committing them to memory.

Then he moved onto the last one, of the town's top litigator. Alexis Davis who had won three criminal trials last year and oversaw the acquisition of a half dozen corporations to Cassadine Industries.

She smiled at him, that killer smile of hers that could melt the polar ice caps and then refreeze them in a heartbeat. No doubt she had done that to those who opposed her in any arena whether it be the boardroom or the courtroom.

Or a couple…other venues.

Damn she looked beautiful, with her dark hair pinned up and her hazel eyes looking amused right now. Her lips curling into a smile and wearing a woolen gray dress that hugged her ample curves…the photo had been taken while she'd finished a court case as she had her satchel tucked under an arm.

Those same eyes could harden in an instant, a trait of her lineage. The Cassadines were a powerful cabal of alpha males not to be trifled with…he imagined there were a few alpha females in the mix as well.

Yet her eyes could be inquisitive, with an attention to detail just as the harsh edges of her face could soften enough to warm a man's soul.

He didn't know how he knew this. He just knew it was so.

* * *

Carly shrieked, tossing cocktail dresses right and left on the floor of the penthouse. The man with her just rolled his eyes, but out of her sight.

The diva in front of him could quickly turn into a shrew. Or a harpy with really long talons. If the boss hadn't been paying overtime to babysit his latest moll, Max would have gone to the fights with Coleman.

But now he was stuck. Because boss man wanted to wear Carly on his arm while attending some posh award ceremony at the Hotel where awards would be handed out like candy.

"I'm not doing it…"

He looked up at where she know leaned against the doorway looking peeved.

"Boss says you're going…"

She flipped her hair back, haughtily.

"He can't tell me what to do," she said, "Who does he think he is? Besides I'm not showing up. It's not like I'm winning anything."

Max sighed at her narcissism but that's how the boss liked his women for some reason.

"Why am I going again? They are NOT giving an award to that loser A.J. are they? I mean how can they do that and give Jason NOTHING?"

Max shrugged.

"No one said the world was a fair place."

She pressed her lips together.

"And to even think of giving anything to that Alexis," Carly continued, "I mean the woman needs some better threads to start with…she probably scared Ned away. Do you know that Sonny's actually thinking of using her as a lawyer?"

Max had heard that already. But diplomacy mattered in situations such as this one.

"He'd better think twice about that…and Jax…why isn't Sonny getting anything?"

Max didn't want to point out the obvious, that having ties to organized crime was an automatic disqualifier.

He didn't want to invite any trouble on himself.

* * *

Inside the hotel room, the man unpacked his suitcase after checking into his suite. He looked at his watch. Not much time to prepare before he had to head off to the gala tonight where he'd be face to face with his intended target.

He gazed at the photo he held in his gloved hand. The face that stared back at him had no idea that this might be the last night of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis found the last file she needed to review before leaving her office and heading back to her apartment.

The one that Nikolas would need to facilitate the purchase of some empty storefronts on the waterfront. He had plans to open up a youth community service there as a tax write off. She shook her head, as he'd left her as always to navigate through the complications while he jetted off on business junkets.

He'd be in town tonight picking up his award at the gala. She closed the file and leaned back in her seat rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Done, but not really in a hurry to drive home and scrounge up a wardrobe for the party. The door cracked open and she narrowed her eyes to see who dropped by. Everyone else on her floor had left earlier.

Felicia Jones.

"Hi, can I help you with anything? I'm about to leave…"

Felicia smiled and nodded.

"I know you're getting an award tonight."

As if she needed any reminding, but she forced a smile on her face.

"You can give me an excuse to get out of it," she said, "You're not getting sued or perhaps have a parking ticket that needs handling…"

Felicia shook her head, bemused.

"What's with you? You should be honored to be getting such a prestigious award. I mean Mac's picking up the law enforcement award…and he's just like you. I had to pick up his tux and drop it off at the Floating Rib…"

Alexis had to smile at that.

"That's Mac for you. He'd rather kick back with a basket of ribs and watch a rugby match."

Felicia tilted her head flipping her golden locks back.

"If he can put on a tux for one night like it's choking him out, you can knock out in a pretty dress. You do own a party dress don't you?"

Alexis made a face.

"Yes I do. I've got a collection of black dresses for the occasional Cassadine function…or funeral but other than that…"

Felicia brightened.

"There you go…well I'll see you at the hotel then," she said, "and if I do need legal services I definitely know who to call…"

Felicia flounced right out of her office and Alexis just shook her head. But her friend was right, if Mac could find it within himself to spend the evening eating overpriced food at a shindig of stuffy people, then she could as well.

After all she'd already promised Jax and she'd never let down her favorite ex-husband.

* * *

Brenda pouted as she sat on her chair in front of her fancy bureau with its oversized mirror. She'd stared into it not liking what she saw and not all the cosmetics bought from a high priced boutique on a modeling job in Paris was going to fix it. Her phone rang and she picked it up, making a face at the Caller ID.

"I know what it is…you've got a date with the gala so you can get your award tonight."

"Well actually…"

She held her hand up.

"Look Ric, I'm thrilled you got the award…no one in the industry deserves it more than you do…but I've been so busy since you've been gone and I'm going home, ordering pizza and sitting back in my Jacuzzi and watching it on television."

Brenda was intent on playing harder to get than usual.

"It's being televised?"

She sighed.

"Of course it is…the mayor's giving the keynote address…I'll be miles away applauding while you go up and get it and make your speech which I'm sure will be great."

"We only get a couple of minutes and what I have to say can be done in 30 seconds."

She rubbed her arms.

"Well then you can smile for the rest of the time…at your date."

He paused on the other end of the phone.

"That's just it…I don't have a date…"

That didn't shock her but she played the part.

"What…you don't…I don't believe it."

He sighed.

"Everyone's already got a date to the gala. If I hadn't been out of town on important business…I might have had my pick."

Brenda chuckled at the man whose narcissism matched her own and likely stemmed from similar beginnings.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone. You've still got several hours."

She knew the silence was his mind working at asking her out. She had to say he looked damn sexy even with the cosmetic gaffes and recently discovered wrinkles that faced her in the mirror right now. That could be fixed, like magic.

The words she expected came next.

"I was thinking about asking you," he said, "Unless some lucky man's asked you already."

"You're crazy…do you know what kind of poor form it is asking a girl at the last minute?"

His voice suddenly turned cajolingly.

"Oh come on Brenda…we've still got a few hours and plenty of time for you to get ready."

She just listened to him, not moved.

"I don't have a dress….and my hair…my shoes…"

He chuckled.

"I'm sure you can dig up something lovely in that huge walk in closet of yours."

She looked at her watch.

"In three hours…"

"Really…what do I look like Cinderella?"

Ric sighed.

"A little bit…come to think of it."

She just shook her head listening to him.

"Like I said…you're crazy…giving me no notice…I've got work to do. And Cinderella please! It's not like I'm Liz Webber."

"She's going with Lucky…"

She heard the disappointment lace his voice but knew she hadn't been his first choice. He wasn't hers either so maybe they were the perfect date tonight.

""Okay…but you're going to owe me Ric."

"Did I mention there's a weekend at the hotel included…room service…unlimited spa treatments and use of the most exclusive suite."

She rolled her eyes.

"It'd be great for both of us. Come on, we both would rather be at this event with someone else but why not have some fun?"

When he put it that way…she'd have to think about it.

* * *

Alexis paced in her living room, wondering if she should just call 911 and have herself committed for 72 hour observation. Because his casual invite for her to join him at his award ceremony had been strange enough…but when he had tossed in a wardrobe, hair styling and a weekend in some posh suite, that's when she had really begun to worry about his sanity.

A delivery man had just arrived with a stack of boxes and when she asked who sent them, he shrugged and after putting them down on the sofa, handed her the paperwork to sign.

"But…"

"I didn't receive any information from my boss," the man said, "Maybe you shouldn't look a gift box…"

She arched her brows.

"That's a horse…"

He shrugged again, waiting.

"Whatever…I'm just doing my job."

She signed the paperwork and tipped him before he left her apartment, where she stared dubiously at the mysterious boxes.

Who'd sent them? She opened up the top one and found a black silk dress with spaghetti straps and as she held it against herself ended just below the knee. Another box held a pair of black killer heels in her size.

A smaller box, she parted the tissue and saw a pendant in the shape of a silver heart. She smiled touching it as she held its chain between her fingers dangling it.

She had no idea who had sent it. There hadn't been any men in her life since Ned and things had ended for him some months ago. He was spending his time busy at the office overseeing mergers and engaging in power games with A.J. and Tracy, his latest partner being an unscrupulous woman named Faith Roscoe.

Unlikely to be him and unlikely to be her ex-husband Jax because they'd never been romantically involved even while married. For both of them it'd been a business decision and a rather convoluted one to boot. There'd been times when she'd been tempted…but both she and Jax had been entangled in other relationships and respected that in their business mer…marriage.

Any itches she'd thought about scratching with him…no it'd never work between them and it might ruin their tightly wound friendship. Definitely not worth the collateral damage.

She looked at the unwrapped boxes for a note that might give her a clue as to who might have sent them…but nothing.

Still the dress looked gorgeous, and the pendant…it tugged somewhere deep inside of her. Something about it…she knew she'd be wearing it and the dress tonight.

She had a thing about solving mysteries and to unravel this one, playing along would be the first step towards solving it.

* * *

Derek sat in his office after getting off the phone with his partner who'd just closed a business deal in Singapore. He must be on a plane off to somewhere, the private jet no doubt because he could hear the roar of the engines.

Just as long as he wasn't heading to PC. Too many people would know him here and more than a few were after him…for some stunts he'd pulled in the past not being the most scrupulous of business men. No hopefully his partner would have better hobbies to pursue far away from here.

Now he just kicked back in his suite. He had returned from the gym in the building and doing some reps on the machines to take the edginess that always came with jet lag. A few rounds with the sparring bag had kept him sharp. It helped him push away the distractions and remember why he'd returned to PC at this point in time.

But one distraction remained.

It came from that woman that had been included in the media packet on tonight's award ceremony.

Not even a glass of his favored bourbon shook her from his thoughts and he didn't understand why. She was just a woman after all and there'd been a revolving door of women coming in and out of his life. None of them stayed for very long.

This whole revolving door deal with women coming in and out of his life. Because he could never get close to any of them and he'd chosen his women carefully who could accept his boundaries.

He'd made his choices in life even when he hadn't had many choices. But he knew the woman in that picture didn't suffer fools and she didn't take prisoners. Her reputation preceded her. Those eyes…for some reason he didn't believe this was the first time he'd seen them but they'd had no professional contacts, their paths had never crossed through business.

He picked up his phone to make a call.

"Hi…this is Derek Wells….yeah that Derek…I'm calling about the tuxedo that's to be delivered to my suite… …the presidential suite…. Thanks..."

He moved on down the list.

"Hi…this is Derek Wells…yeah him…I called earlier about the photographer who will be shooting at the Gala tonight…I booked him a room. Have him call me when he checks in. Thanks."

Next item…

"Hi…Derek Wells again…my suite…it's very impressive…listen…those flowers I ordered earlier…I sent some equipment and need it delivered to my suite… Thanks…"

Derek put his phone down wondering if he had covered all his bases and he checked his list. He was a man who paid great attention to details, rarely missed anything and he wanted everything to be just perfect for covering what was considered to be the event of the year in PC.

* * *

Alexis heard the phone ring in her bedroom and went to pick it up, next to a stack of unread books on her bedside table.

"Hello…"

"Oh glad to catch you…this is Pandora's Pleasure Chest…"

"Pandora's…who…what?"

"Pandora's Pleasure Chest…we're just calling you back to tell you that your costume is ready…"

"The…what…?"

"Yes, and we're sure you'll really like it, it's red hot sexy…a really good choice…"

Alexis nearly dropped the phone.

"Do you have the right number?"

"Yes…let's see…this is the residence of Alexis Davis…"

Damn, someone out there was really was up to something here which she didn't care unless it involved her…then on the other hand…curiosity won out.

"Yes…a really sexy costume?"

"Oh yes…smoking hot if we say so ourselves…wait until you see the stockings…"

Alexis sighed.

"I guess I'll have to wait until it's delivered to see it…"

She did just that, shaking her head. But then a vision flashed of her wearing that outfit in a smoky room and being pressed against the clapboard wall by a man dressed like a sheriff….or a gangster…or both…with rugged looks, dangerous shadow and a lethal pair of lips, claiming her own mouth while his hands ran her dress up her thighs until he found her garter. Would he take her right there or would she lead him up the stairs to what was waiting?

What in the hell was she thinking? This had to be Jax and one of his practical jokes he'd tried out on her while married to loosen her up. Unbound her shackles to her Cassadine heritage. Besides Luke, he was the only one entitled to that privilege.

Yes this just had to be the handiwork of her ex…now she'd have to find a way to pay him back if it took all night.

* * *

The man smiled to himself as he got off the phone after placing the orders. He turned to face the woman standing there dressed in black with the veil shielding her face.

"I've done what you asked, but you still won't tell me why."

She shook her head at him.

"It's not for you to know," she said, "Two people are going to meet tonight again and we must make sure that neither of them remember…that's it's not the first time…"

She walked to pour herself a glass of Vodka from the wet bar and sipped it slowly, savoring every drop of her heritage in a glass.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow.

That had been the first wide that came to mind when his lips met hers. Before she started asking herself what the hell was going on here. But then never mind because the man with her could definitely plant one as her roommate in school might say.

Not that it surprised her because she had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, not that she thought it would go quite this way. Not that she ever thought it would happen at all. His mouth caressed hers in a way that invigorated her and so naturally she responded back, it would be rude not to right? His hands stroked her back through the form fitting woolen dress that she had worn that day. The way his fingers worked over the material and how it brushed her skin…it made her feel good.

It made her feel damn good. It also made her feel bold.

And her fingers responded by weaving their way through his thick head of hair, grasping tendrils of it, as the kiss naturally deepened. He tasted…like bourbon and spearmint and…something else…more elemental.

His hands slid down her back, to her hips which he gripped, pulling her closer to him and then…

* * *

She heard the doorbell ring and her eyes opened and she found herself lying on the couch, after the most amazing dream. Images that had been so powerful already dissolving inside her head after her eyes opened.

Damn where had that come from? But the doorbell kept ringing incessantly interrupting what for her had been a pleasurable experience…yet disturbing at the same time.

She opened the door and in walked Ned the man she'd ditched at the altar but who hadn't held it against her. He hadn't been the man of her dreams. That man barely had a face and no name.

"Hi Ned, what's up?"

He turned to face her, dimples erupting on his face.

"I see you're going to the gala tonight."

She nodded.

"Yes I am. Jax is taking me," she said, "and what about yourself? Congratulations on ELQ getting that philanthropist award."

He beamed tugging on his shirt. Alexis noticed he didn't seem entirely comfortable with the shirt or the life he'd chosen for himself.

"That's mostly Tracy…"

She folded her arms.

"Oh come off it Ned. You did all the leg work not her. She just comes out looking good."

He dug his hands in his pocket and looked downward.

"Okay but what about you? You're getting an award yourself. You got a date?"

She tilted her face at her ex-fiancée.

"Yeah I do…I'm going with my ex-husband."

He sighed dramatically. Typical Ned, when she said something he didn't like.

"Jax…why? You barely knew each other outside of business."

She paused.

"Because he's my best friend," she said, "It's nice for a change to kick back with someone who knows me and keeps his mouth shut."

Ned's brows arched.

"Ah so this is how it's going to be…"

She looked at her nails.

"I guess so Ned. Congrats on your award. It's well deserved."

Just like that she dismissed him. Rude of her she supposed but when she saw the way his brow creased, she'd braced herself. Ned could be sanctimonious, it'd taken her a while to realize that.

"If there's anything else…"

He shook his head and turned to leave. She let him. Their relationship had been centered on their mutual bondage tied in with being gatekeepers to their mutually dysfunctional families. It had worked until he decided one day that the Cassadines were one step lower on the rung than the Qs. Though her family had treated her rottenly she felt compelled to stand up for them on that point.

She shook her head at him.

"No nothing else," she said, "I'll see you at the gala and…congratulations…"

He turned around to leave, not too thrilled at being sent away.

* * *

Derek looked at his photographer who'd just shown up mere hours before the gala. His flight had been delayed for hours at Miami on the way to PC from Puerto Rico. He's been charming some young impressionable thing named Sabrina, a girl much younger than himself.

Derek didn't pay much attention to what Carlos Rivera did or said when not working for him. Even as his associate rhapsodized about this ethereal woman from his homeland that he was fixated on…Derek didn't allow himself such luxuries. He'd shed any vulnerabilities from himself…any chance at having a family of his own. Something in his own mind had stopped him…shut that part of him down when he considered it.

He didn't ask why. He just focused on his agenda, the one that'd bring him back to PC one day. Though he set foot on familiar turf, this wasn't his moment. Not that it couldn't allow him to do recon for that future date.

A mental checklist. Sonny Corinthoes seemed to be just a bad tempered wannabe heir to the throne of Frank Smith's organization. He surrounded himself with pitiful wannabe molls named Brenda Barrett and Carly Benson. An enforcer named Jason Morgan was working himself up through the ranks. Duke and Anna Lavery? Nowhere to be found. Lucy and Scott Baldwin, playing familiar roles.

Then there was this Alexis Davis who didn't belong in the mix. Derek knew that Sonny was trying to get her to work for him as legal counsel, surrounding a troubled teen named Zander Smith. So far he hadn't been successful. Derek found himself not wanting the legal eagle to get mixed up in Sonny's world.

She just seemed above it all…it couldn't be for any other reason than that. But he knew he was lying to himself.

"Hey boss, why are you looking at me so funny," Carlos piped up, "Aren't you going to chew me out?"

Derek blinked his eyes.

"Carlos… you were supposed to be here two hours ago."

His photographer and more hung his head down.

"I know boss but my flight was late and besides…she needed me."

Meaning the girl he was sweet on back home. Derek had no patience for sentimentality. He'd eliminated it from his own life. Carving away any sign of it like peeling flab away from filet Minot. No one, certainly no woman would stand in the way of him getting back what he'd lost.

Derek sighed impatiently.

"As long as you know why you're here," he said, "Photos for the magazine. Intelligence gathering for us."

Carlos nodded.

"Sure boss. Anyone in particular besides the Corinthoes?"

Derek paused.

"No… no one that you'd know…"

Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"You sure boss?"

Derek went to pour himself more bourbon.

"Well there's Alexis Davis," he said, "She's a lawyer who handles civil and criminal laws but I do know Corinthoes approached her to work for him."

Carlos shrugged.

"So what? I'm sure he has a bunch of lawyers at his beck and call."

Derek paused.

"Not any like Alexis Davis. She worked for Cassadine Industries in New York City for several years and now she's here getting an award."

"So what? Like I said…."

"I need to find out more about her…especially if she accepts Corinthoes' offer."

Carlos sighed.

"Sure thing boss…anything else?"

Derek paused.

"No…except for tonight…just be prepared for anything."

Carlos smiled easily enough.

"Sure thing boss…business as usual right?"

Derek nodded absently while sipping his drink thoughtfully.

* * *

Carly snarled at Max, who was standing politely by the doorway.

"What are you looking at?"

He answered quickly enough.

"Nothing…"

She stood up, hands on her hips.

"You do know that I'm just doing this to humor him."

Max didn't miss a beat.

"Of course…"

She smiled in satisfaction.

"Good…listen you know that Sonny and I have an agreement?"

He smiled.

"Sure thing. But he wants you to look nice for the gala tonight."

She put a hand on her hip.

"He's not even getting an award so what's the point of him going?"

Max scratched the back of his neck.

"He wants to make an appearance…you know it works with him."

Yes Carly did, but she knew it was more than that. She knew that Sonny still pined over that dreadful drama queen Brenda and that he'd approached Alexis Davis to do some legal work for him.

He was paying attention to women but not to her. That just wasn't acceptable in her world.

"I know Max but this isn't about business," she said, "It's about the beginning of our life together. Nothing else should matter…"

Max just clenched his jaw knowing there was no way to win here. Sonny did as he wanted and no woman controlled him except inside her own head.

Carly might think differently but that didn't change the truth.

* * *

"Careful…"

She just rolled her eyes at his warning.

"You'd better be careful too if you don't stop talking nonsense…"

He considered that as they lay together sprawled in the back seat of his car.

"Okay then…let's stop talking…"

He took that last step separating them and he put his hands on her, making sure nothing got caught between her and him. She just looked up at him wondering what he'd try next.

She didn't have long to wait as his lips brushed against her own, feather soft at first, tantalizing them, then moving away before returning again, with slightly more pressure. Her mouth went dry and she felt the leather seat push against her back. His lips grew more insistent, hungrier and his tongue pushed against her lips coaxing them to open enough to allow entrance. The first jolt of electricity which hit her after she parted her lips to let him inside…and her breath left her.

His hands rubbed her through her dress, her sides, her hips and then down her thighs while she wrapped her mouth around his tongue and applied light pressure. She put her hands on his chest and felt his heart race even through his shirt. His hands nudged her woolen dress up her thighs, caressing the skin that became exposed to his touch. So soft and silky smooth…he didn't hear her suck in her breath but he felt it and he felt his own body respond. His tongue sought hers and they tasted, as they touched.

His hands had slipped up to touch the lace that enclosed the apex of her thighs…and when he touched it, he knew that she wanted him. When he touched her there through the lace, she stopped kissing and pulled away.

"Julian…"

"Shhh….now…everything's okay…in fact this is very nice."

Her breath came rapidly.

"We were kissing and your hand is up my dress."

He sighed.

"Well…yes it is…and I can feel how much you like that…"

She almost burst out laughing at how he handled being caught with his hand…well not in the cookie jar but close enough…not that she really wanted him to stop….but she really should…want that…because this was just not what should be happening. She didn't know what to do next and the bourbon had made her heady.

"I can feel you through your pants…but we can't do this…it's not…"

He kissed her tenderly on the mouth and she lost track of the words that should follow…what had she been thinking about again?

"It's not…what?"

She felt completely lost…and it didn't help matters that he had started stroking her underwear, arousing all kinds of feelings….her face felt flushed…her skin tingled…and she felt him grow hard against her belly when their bodies touched.

She felt her eyes close…and then he slipped one of his fingers inside of her and she looked at him, startled by the sudden pressure.

"Look at me…I catch you looking anywhere else…I'll stop…"

She sighed heavily against him.

"Maybe you should…no….don't…I can't believe we're here doing this."

He smiled slowly and his finger moved and stroked her inside while his other fingers…oh wow…she suppressed a cry…her eyes widened but remained on his face as he had wanted. And she saw…how much he was enjoying himself pleasuring her. Then his pace quickened….and she felt herself spinning…no she had to stay in control here…but her legs turned to jelly along with everything else.

"Are you close?"

How the hell should she know…ah…yeah…maybe…?

"I…."

Coherent speech wasn't exactly one of her strong suits when she was…experiencing pleasure. And neither was keeping her eyes open but he kept cajoling her to do that as his fingers pushed her closer and closer to the brink…no…no…no…she couldn't lose herself in front of him…never…because then what would happen next.

But then…her body…started to quiver deliciously and she knew what was coming…she was coming…and as she did, with his finger still inside of her, their eyes met and locked…she couldn't look away and he wouldn't let her as she felt the waves inside her threaten to break loose. Tears sprung in her eyes…and she couldn't control them and she couldn't look away.

"Shhhh….," he whispered as he kissed her mouth again muffling her cries and her legs gave out and she felt against him but he caught her. She hadn't fallen into the abyss as she feared and the expression on his face…totally turned on. His fingers receded but he still kissed her as he smoothed her dress back down over her thighs.

"Wow…"

He brushed her damp hair away from her face.

"Yeah…wow…I never would have guessed…"

She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Would have guessed what?"

"How responsive you are…I'm looking forward to what comes next…"

Alexis blinked her eyes as she looked into the mirror. She'd been styling her hair for the evening and her mind had wandered…only she didn't know where. This man without a face, a soft, silken voice and cologne that had made her body relax….who was he and what did this all mean?

And yet somehow she remembered him and remembered why… and yet before her mind could grab hold of the memories and hang on…they slipped away again.

* * *

The woman in the veil sighed at the man.

"This is a waste of our time," she said, "There's no reason to be here. She's but a mouse as she's always been since her mother died."

The man stood up facing the woman.

"The night you sliced her throat and watched her bleed…"

The woman waved her hand.

"Oh that. Nothing lost. A common pheasant who dared tread where she didn't belong…"

The man glared at her almost as if in challenge.

"You killed her like it was nothing."

The woman paused to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"Oh it wasn't…nothing….."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek smiled to himself as he lined up his next shot. He loved shooting pool because it helped him relax and it helped him clear his mind so he could think through tough issues or problems and more often than not, he came up with solutions even while lining up the two ball to hit the six ball into the corner pocket.

And he rarely ever missed.

He'd fled the hotel and left Carlos still fuming over his assignment at the gala tonight to get some fresh air. He knew he should be finalizing his preparations for his coverage of the keynote event but honestly he knew the bios of the award recipients in all the different disciplines backwards and forwards.

The gala would be starting soon enough beginning with the red carpet but that did leave him with a couple of hours to unwind and he got into his rental and drove off to an old watering hole owned by a hairy animal of a guy named Coleman. He took in the man with the bushy eyebrows, the even crazier hair and the gold chain around his neck who met him at the bar. Something about him appeared familiar…but he couldn't figure out what.

"Hey man, can I get you anything?"

Derek looked around and had already found what he really needed right now on the other side of the room. But first things first…

"I'll have a bottle of the house beer."

"The house what…oh you mean the good stash," Coleman said, "I just got a crate of some Canadian brusky in that's on ice."

"That'll do…I see you have a pool table."

Coleman nodded.

"Yeah…it sees a lot of action," he said, "but place is quiet tonight. Everyone's at the gala."

He handed Derek a bottle of beer after deftly popping off the cap. Derek headed to the pool table after taking a gulp of his beer. He reached for the pool cue sizing it up before chalking its tip.

The pool table looked worn, like it'd seen a lot of action. The balls were scratched and the pockets dangling, and worn out nets. But all he wanted to do was knock some balls around the table and sink a few.

So he set the rack up for a game of Nine, not seeing the woman enter the bar.

* * *

Liz shook her hair out impatiently, the tightly woven ringlets shaking loose around her head. She looked down at her dress spread across her bed and sighed, as she stretched her arms over her head.

Lucky would be her date tonight and she didn't know how she felt about that. He hadn't been the only man to ask her out. Ric Lansing had made a play for her but she'd rebutted his invitation. Something about him…just smacked of desperation. He should know she was back with her first love, Lucky Spencer now and just leave her alone.

Yet…she felt drawn to Ric…the bad boy that she felt she could fix. After all, he called her his angel of mercy often enough. But she had to say no to him this time. Lucky was the man she wanted after all. She had to try to make things work with him.

The phone rang. She picked it up and of all people, it was Sam McCall! She didn't even know why she'd called. It's not like they got along with each other.

"What's up?"

Liz felt her guard go up as she said that. But Sam seemed mellow enough.

"Not much. I just wondered if you're going to the gala tonight."

Liz paused, twisting the cord.

"Yes I am…with Lucky. Are you going?"

A pause on that end, then a sigh.

"Yes…I thought I'd go with Jax but he invited some other woman," Sam said, "So I might go stag if that's allowed."

"I'm sure it is. I'm sure they're not checking at the gate for dates."

Sam sighed again.

"Jason asked me," she said, "but I won't go with him."

"Why not?"

Sam sighed.

"Because he's just interested in protecting his boss Sonny and I'm not interested in him," she said, "I would have rather gone with Jax but he's going with Alexis Davis…"

"That makes sense," Liz reasoned, "They were married once."

Sam paused.

"Maybe…but Jason asked me out and I don't know why. See Sonny Corinthoes asked me on a date..."

Liz sighed.

"I think you should stay away from him," she said, "He's very mixed up inside."

"Maybe…but I can handle him. I can handle anyone."

Liz heard the bravado in Sam's voice and it made her body stiffen.

"You don't know Sonny…

* * *

Alexis had walked into the bar and Coleman had greeted her with a cheery smile as she sat down by the bar.

"I see, you're not that busy tonight," she said, "Everyone's going to the PC Hotel for that farce of an awards ceremony."

Coleman stood there laughing.

"Alexis…aren't you one of the award recipients?"

She sighed, looking down at her glass.

"Yeah but that's hardly my fault is it? I didn't nominate myself for any award."

Coleman chuckled.

"That's my girl but you got to go there and get it and prepare your speech of all those people to thank for where you are now."

She scoffed.

"I'd rather avoid it all. I'm the one who fought to get me where I'm at and no one else not even…"

She stopped while she was still ahead.

"I'd rather play some pool but I can see the table's occupied."

Coleman shrugged.

"He's harmless enough. Why don't you go and fleece him? Earn some money on the side."

Alexis considered that gazing at the man shooting his own game of pool at the table.

"I'll think about it," she said, "in the meantime, do you have some Vodka on the rocks?"

He deftly poured her one and sipping it, she thought it hit the spot as she watched the man set up what looked like a game of Nine.

Always her game of choice. Perhaps Coleman was right, perhaps she should walk on over there and offer to play a few rounds and clean him out. That might put her in the right mood for the award ceremony.

As it turned out he walked up to her at the bar first…to refresh his drink. But as he did that, he appraised her coolly. She looked right back at him. He didn't look like the friendliest of men but most weren't unless they wanted something. But she understood that part of them.

Then he smiled at her, his hands resting on his hips.

"Excuse me, I feel like I know you from somewhere…"

She arched her brows.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before…"

He digested that and she supposed as far as pickup lines went, she'd heard worse ones but she wasn't really in the mood for that tonight. Not since her encounter with Scotty Baldwin last weekend.

"Oh…really…I just thought…could you tell me your name?"

Her mouth twitched. Okay she could play along with him for a bit.

"Alexis…Alexis Davis…"

He seemed to consider that, shrugging slightly then he extended his hand. She took it, finding his grip as firm as hers.

"I'm Derek Wells…I'm in town to cover an event."

She tilted her face.

"Don't tell me it's at the PC Hotel."

"Yes it is…ah, you'll be receiving an award there tonight."

She made a face.

"Don't remind me…not my idea…"

He appeared to digest that.

"Say can I buy you a drink?"

She shook her head.

"No thanks…Coleman here is keeping my tab going…but I noticed you like to shoot pool."

He picked up a beer that Coleman got for him.

"Yeah when I have time. How about you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh occasionally…though I'm not much good at billiards…"

He smiled again.

"You want to give it a shot. It's not much fun playing alone."

She considered that and decided she could move her Vodka on the rocks to the billiard table and have some fun before heading off to the gala.

"Okay I'll give it a try but I'm really not very good…"

He seemed pleased and she threw Coleman a wink as she walked with her mark back to the pool table.

Coleman just shook his head, as he headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Sonny pouted at the table in his penthouse, a bottle of Scotch next to him. Shattered remnants of some glassware on the ground. Max kept his distance from him boss and Jason just stood there, motionless down to his hair.

"Boss…it's not A.J. who's actually getting the award," Max explained, "It's Monica Quartermaine but Ned Quartermaine will be there accepting it with her."

Sonny glowered.

"It's not fair. I donated far more to that new hospital wing than A.J. did."

Jason finally spoke up.

"He's not getting the award. Max just told you."

Sonny pounded his fist on the table.

"I just told you it's not fair…now who's going to pick up all this broken glass?"

Jason and Max looked at one another. It was going to be another long night and it was just getting started.

* * *

Looking at her empty glass, she decided it was time to refresh it with something milder than the staple of her heritage. Then again, she was just about to set up a great shot that just might end this game before it even got started.

Derek had set up the game and made the first shot scattering the balls around the table. Not bad, but clearly it wasn't his best game.

"I just need to refresh my drink…"

He nodded intent on the table in front of him.

Coleman filled her glass with spritzer and returned to where he was, waiting for her. She put her glass down after a sip and picked up the cue, looking for the optimal way to strike.

His eyes widened when she did sinking a few more balls in the corner and side pockets. Then she missed the next time.

"Your turn…"

He stood poised over the table lining up a shot which gave her a nice look at how his pants molded his fine ass, the suppleness of his muscular form. Obviously the man worked out when he wasn't running some business empire somewhere. She didn't know much about the man but she knew a capitalist mogul when she saw one.

He sunk a striped ball in the left corner and looked happy about that. Oh she was about to wipe that smile off his face. That bothered her because he didn't look like a man who smiled a lot.

Coleman swaggered on over.

"Who's winning?"

That stopped Derek in his tracks and she saw him turn to face Coleman, resting his cue against the table.

"Depends…on what the stakes are…"

Alexis shrugged.

"I thought this was just for fun…"

Coleman laughed heartily.

"With you darling, that word's not in your vocabulary unless you've got the advantage."

Derek arched his brows casually.

"Advantage?"

Coleman nodded.

"The woman's a pool shark," he said, "and I'm guessing it's not strip poker because we'd know by now whether you're a boxer or brief man."

Derek pursed his lips.

"I see…"

Alexis tried not to get flustered. She hated it when Coleman outed her prowess at the table the moment he felt sorry for a fellow member of the men's club.

She folded her arms, interjecting.

"I thought the point was to sink all the balls in those pockets…"

Derek nodded, glancing at Coleman.

"If it's an innocent game of Nine then yes…those are the rules."

Alexis reached for her glass sipping it.

"Hey you invited me to play against you," she said, "Your rules…and terms."

Derek chuckled.

"You left a few things out…thanks to the bartender, I'm more informed."

She put her hands on her hips after shooting a look at Coleman that'd freeze a hot spring before he walked away. How like him to drop a bomb and then hightail it out of there.

"Well if you don't want to play anymore…"

"I didn't say that. But the way I see it, you took my invite under false pretenses and motives that were at best questionable and I think you should make it up to me…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? Why would I need to do that?"

He clearly looked like he was enjoying himself but he didn't know who he was dealing with here.

"Because you seem like a nice enough woman."

She laughed.

"Hardly. But nice try…"

He sipped from his beer bottle.

"Well you're getting that award tonight."

She groaned.

"Don't remind me…speaking of which I should get going. My date's probably waiting at my house wondering where the hell I went."

"Date?"

She nodded.

"Another lucky recipient, Jasper Jacks…"

"Ah, the world renowned corporate raider…"

She didn't deny it though she didn't like the term used with Jax.

"You mean yourself? I know one when I see one after all Mr. Wells," she said, "You're the renowned corporate raider of media companies. You've got quite a collection of them."

He arched a brow.

"Then you've heard of me," he said, "is that all you've heard?"

She pressed her lips together.

"Pretty much, except that you're ruthless but then you'd have to be. We'll this has been…fun but I should head back before Jax calls the cops."

He shook his head.

"You'd think your ex-husband would know where to find you by now when you were avoiding something unpleasant."

She looked at him, her eyes locking with his for the briefest of moments.

"Even my ex-husband doesn't know all of my secrets Mr. Wells…"

With that she turned around and left the bar leaving him in her wake.

* * *

Alexis walked out of the bar and got into her car, turning on the headlights before driving off. Another pair of headlights soon followed closely behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress with those thin straps hugged her curves like a glove and her hair, delicately curly around her face just reaching her bare shoulders. And the lace and silk underneath her dress felt very nice as it had slid against her skin while she put the dress on.

With heels to match, she looked beautiful as the two women kept telling her as they had helped her get ready after arriving at her apartment. She had relaxed as they had done the manicure and pedicure and had really enjoyed the aromatherapy massage. Alexis had always loved spa treatments as a favorite indulgence but she could never fit them in her very busy schedule. So when someone had set that up for her, just as that mystery person had bought the dress she found herself unable to say no. It just had to be Jax after all.

Now as for that shipment of elegant yet naughty lingerie, she'd almost thought that a bit presumptuous perhaps even a practical joke from someone like Coleman or that undercover police officer Taggart but sliding her fingers across it…smoothened silk with just the right amount of lace… she added that to her wardrobe too.

After all no one would know about it. Still she wondered who'd delivered all those boxes. She was a woman of the nineties and had no need for falling into the Cinderella complex trap of having anyone take care of her. As for a fairy godmother, well maybe she needed one back when the evil stepmother, Helena had come after her real mother when she was five.

Yes this was all Jax. Maybe he'd had too much sunlight from the exposed ozone layer back in Australia. He'd sent her gifts in the past but nothing quite like this. Was he serious or was it a joke, because he had a wicked sense of humor and wasn't above pulling pranks during their marriage. He'd taught her how to lighten up without preaching her flaws to her like some other men in her life.

A lady on his arm at the awards ceremony elegantly outfitted for the world to see and behind closed doors, a harlot in the bedroom? Well if he thought his plan would unfold the way he had designed it, he had another thing coming. Yeah, she would accompany him to his award ceremony but she would draw the line at heading up to his suite. Because it was never that way between her and Jax. They'd drawn the line and never crossed it, though now she couldn't remember whose idea it had been. But no, he couldn't seriously be thinking…she knew that about him didn't she?

She looked at her watch. Her ex-husband and now date to the gala would be here any minute.

* * *

Derek hated tuxes as he stood there shirtless looking down at the one he had to wear tonight. But even while covering an event, he always dress to fit in and since his entertainment reporter had bailed, that left him to do the legwork and Carlos to take photos if he'd ever get off the phone with the love of his life Sabrina back in his homeland.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. It must be room service with the cuff links which were supposed to go with his costume. He glanced at his shirt and then headed to the door. He had no qualms about walking around without one.

He opened the door but it wasn't room service.

"Ava, what the hell are you doing here?"

The woman with the icy blonde hair and the mood to match sauntered in the suite not awaiting an invitation. How like her to suddenly pop up unannounced even when ordered to stay away. She just smiled.

"Oh dear brother you'd think I'd miss the excitement," she said, "You know how much I like parties."

He sighed.

"Ava, this isn't going to be a party," he said, "It's going to be one of those stuffy award ceremonies where people get on stage to say things they don't really mean."

She waved a hand.

"I know that but I'm really here because an art collector contacted me to sell them some paintings," she said, "Someone with a lot of cash who's willing to drop it on those latest paintings I got from that exciting young artist…"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"You mean that Franco character don't you? I told you to stay away from him. You do know that he was interviewed by police according to that article one of my papers did on the So Ho killings…"

She pursed her lips.

"Franco's innocent. Okay not really but he's not a killer. He's an artist, a very talented one, a bright light in a sea of abstract darkness. He'll bring clarity back to the medium."

Derek had a hard time believing that but he knew better than to argue with his sister about art and artists, especially on a tight schedule. Ava folded her arms.

"So why are you here dear brother? And don't tell me it's all about the gala…"

Derek paused.

"It's not your concern what my business is here."

Ava's eyes narrowed.

"It is if it affects our plans," she said, "You do remember what they are don't you? In fact I don't even know why you'd return to the scene of your crimes."

Derek grimaced slightly.

"As I said, it's none of your concern…"

Her eyes lit up.

"You're here to meet with that man who was at Ryan's Bar last month. I saw you two together. The guy with the dark hair and the overcoat…very European."

"Greek actually…but we were just discussing…business."

"What kind of business that would bring you back to your old haunting grounds before it's time?"

Derek remained silent for a moment, then exhaled slowly.

"He contacted me…said he got my location from Robert Scorpio," he said, "and that he needed to talk to me about something important."

Ava frowned, digesting that information.

"Robert spilled on you? I thought…"

Derek's mouth twitched.

"I had a deal with Robert that in certain circumstances…though I was surprised given the relationship between these two men…"

Ava leaned in closer, her eyes gleaming with that familiar look of calculation.

"So what was so important…what did this man want to see you about?"

Derek paused even longer this time as Ava awaited his answer.

"He said he had something to tell me. Something that would change my life forever."

* * *

Carly glanced up at Sonny who looked like he was in a snit about something. His hand bandaged and she knew there'd been a tantrum which had casualties. There were as many shipments of replacement glassware to the household as there were shipments of whatever contraband Sonny handled to one of his warehouses.

She knew she had to help him. Sonny couldn't make it without her at his side. Though A.J. and the other Qs were getting honored tonight, she felt that Sonny was the true prize.

After all he'd provided a home for her and Michael. He'd bought her nice dresses and jewelry which made her the most beautiful and desirable woman in town, even if it made all the other women hate her.

Yes they did hate her because she was such a sex goddess not for any other reason.

Sonny led her to his car after having his guards do the usual obligatory check for bombs or other lethal devices. Her husband had a lot of enemies after all. After all she hadn't initially married him out of love but things had gloriously changed between them since. She had everything she wanted, including a man devoted to her when he had time away from running a coffee importing business

Except…

Well Brenda was out of the picture for the most part. She was hanging out with Sonny's brother Ric but there were a couple other, minor problems.

"Sonny?"

He gazed at her perusing her body like he always did.

"What Carly?"

She smiled a bit uneasily.

"You're not going to hire that bitch to be your new lawyer are you?"

Sonny paused blinking his eyes at her.

"What…you mean Alexis and she's the best lawyer in town. You know I only hire the best to work for me."

Carly's nostrils flared.

"But Alexis…really and why are you spending time with her?"

Sonny smiled, a dimple showing.

"She's helping me with Zander. You know that don't you?"

Her face wrinkled in distaste.

"That road will only lead to trouble and you know it. I think you should end it and hire someone else…"

Sonny sneered.

"You mean my brother Ric…?"

Carly shrugged.

"Well he's a great lawyer and it'll give you chance to patch up your differences…"

Sonny waved his hand dismissively.

"Forget it. He's dead to me," he said, "and Alexis is doing great with Zander so I think I really need her to handle all my legal."

Carly snickered.

"At least she's got a poor sense of fashion style and wears that hair…"

Sonny smiled.

"Is my little wife jealous of my future attorney?"

Carly grew indignant.

"Hell no Sonny…I know that at least around her, you'll definitely be able to keep it in your pants…"

Max walked up to them to tell them that the inspection of the car had revealed it to be safe. He waited until their exchange was finished, totally used to the banter between the boss and his latest moll.

* * *

Alexis looked at Jax, still fingering her necklace because she didn't feel like discussing with him about jewelry whether or not his brother, Jerry would show up when she had to save her resolve to survive the award ceremony tonight.

"Yes…should we go to your car?"

"No…we're taking the limo tonight…Hawk's going to pick us up and drive us to the hotel…he's on call for the weekend."

She shouldn't have been surprised…because probably most of the honorees and distinguished attendees would be doing the same thing. He slipped his arm in hers and they headed to the elevator.

The limo was impressively decked out, with a TV screen, a wet bar and spacious seating…plus that all important tinted window which Jax had activated as soon as they slipped into the car to give them privacy.

"Want something to drink?"

"No…I had two drinks already and we're not even at the dinner."

Jax poured himself some more Scotch…and leaned back in the seat.

"You prepared your speech yet?"

He didn't seem all that concerned.

"I'll say a few words, thank a few deserving people, omit those who deserve it and flatter the hosts…"

His usual routine he noted, because he had won awards before and this…and Alexis had to admit that sounded like the perfect plan.

"I'll do the same. It'll be nice when this travesty is over."

"No, the nice part is what's coming after," he said, "You ever done it in a limo?"

She just looked at him dropping her jaw. He had to be kidding right?

"No…have you?"

Silly question, she realized when he just smiled at her.

"Of course…"

She tilted her face.

"Jax where is this coming from since we've never even done it at all?"

He looked serious and then he broke into one of his sexy smiles, where the jaded businessman merged with the idealistic young boy.

"I just wanted to see how you'd respond," he said, "an ice breaker…you seem awfully pensive."

She blinked her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not great company. It's just that I've been thinking…"

He leaned closer, squeaking the leather seat.

"About what?"

She looked down at her hands a moment.

"About a man I met tonight," she said, "Derek Wells…he's building quite a media empire."

Jax nodded.

"I know him…he's tried to come after some of my radio and television networks throughout Australia. He's quite ruthless in the boardroom."

"Oh so you mean he's a lot like you?"

Jax grew serious.

"No not at all…it's just like I've never seen anyone so focused on empire building," he said, "He doesn't seem to have much else of a life."

Alexis countered.

"That's you sometimes. I know I was married to you."

Ouch, he grimaced from that. She rubbed his shoulder to soften her remark.

"I didn't mean…but when I first met you."

Jax conceded.

"I was like that because I wanted to outdo my father's achievements but then I discovered something called girls."

She chuckled at him.

"How do you know this Mr. Wells doesn't have a personal life," she said, "Maybe he's just private about it."

"Maybe…but never saw him with the same woman more than once and he spent most of his time at social events chatting up future clients."

Alexis nodded.

"He didn't talk too much when we played pool at Coleman's place."

Jax' brows arched up.

"You played pool with Derek Wells," he said, "I trust it wasn't your usual game."

Alexis' cheeks pinked slightly.

"Jax, I barely know the man…"

Jax chuckled and then turned serious again.

"Maybe you should keep it that way Alexis…that man has secrets and it might be best not to get too wrapped up in him."

She slapped his arms.

"Jax…I'm from a family that's all about secrets," she said, "I know how to handle myself. You know that."

He stroked a tendril of hair off her face fondly.

"I know that…but I'm never going to stop looking out for you. You should know that too."

Yes she most definitely knew that about her ex-husband…one of the reasons she loved him though she'd never admit it.

* * *

Derek glanced at Carlos in the hallway. Ava remained in the suite on the phone making contact with her prospective buyer. She wouldn't spill on her name, just told him it was a powerful person with plenty of disposable income and a powerful reach.

"So boss, just the usual photos or anything else?"

Derek paused.

"The usual for now. I'll let you know if that changes after I meet with him."

Carlos ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You really think he'll show?"

"He'll show. He promised me that he'd give me this information though I can't understand what it might be."

"Maybe it's news that can help our operation."

Derek frowned.

"I'm not sure about that. He was enigmatic…and it seemed more personal."

Carlos laughed.

"How can that be boss? You have no personal life…all work and no pleasure…no family…"

Derek interrupted him.

"Enough on that. I chose not to fill my life with…complications. I've got a job to do and I've already put years of work into the day when I'm ready to put our plan into action."

Carlos nodded.

"I know you chose that strategy so that no one could get at you, so you wouldn't ever be vulnerable to enemies, older or new. But don't you ever feel like you've missed out?"

"Not really…all my family is dead. Everyone I was close to…dead. It's easier this way and my focus is on what I set out to do."

"Whatever…but I couldn't imagine life without my Sabrina."

Derek felt irritation rise in him.

"What would you do if suddenly she was taken away from you? Will it all have been worth it then if one of our enemies killed this love of your life?"

Carlos paused, looking somber then nodded.

"Yes it would…and nothing will ever happen to her because I'll make sure of that."

Derek sighed thoughtfully.

"That's what you might believe…but it's never that easy. Trust me on that."

Carlos shrugged.

"So where were you this afternoon?"

"At a bar…I ran into one of the award recipients…the lawyer Alexis Davis."

Carlos arched a brow.

"Her photo looked pretty hot," he said, "so did you two…"

"We shot pool together," Derek said, "She played like she didn't know the game. Turns out she was a ringer."

Carlos laughed.

"That must have been fun. So someone pulled over on the boss?"

Derek flashed him a look of annoyance.

"The bar owner Coleman tipped me off. She wasn't sorry either."

Carlos looked amused.

"So what about you? Did you enjoy the game?"

Derek paused again.

"Yes…I did…but there was something else. Something about her…"

"Something what boss? Don't leave me hanging."

Derek tried to put it into words but they didn't come easily.

"Something…familiar…"

* * *

Alexis left Jax in the lobby and went to the bathroom where she saw other women dressed to the nines reapplying makeup or teasing their hairstyles. One woman popped some pills and sipped them down with a flask she kept in a purse. Another woman's large purse sat on the counter and a small toy poodle poked his nose out of it, looking around.

Alexis just really needed time to collect herself…big gatherings filled with bright light, milling people and flash bulbs just weren't her thing…she did the events because she needed to do because it was expected of her. But she'd rather be elsewhere.

Anywhere else than here.

"So did you blow him?"

She saw that one woman wearing her blond hair like an old 80s style had asked that of a redheaded girl who looked kind of like a flapper.

"Hell no…I didn't want the part that bad but I bet they gave it to someone who did…"

"Well you know what they say…if you're not willing to pay, you can't play...," the blond said, looking at her teeth.

"He's awfully handsome young and he's mysterious…supposedly he's royalty. Some prince or something."

That caught Alexis attention because she knew they were talking about her nephew, Nikolas who'd become quite the playboy as of late. The billionaire businessman had to fight socialites and gold diggers off with a stick.

The blonde laughed.

"I'm so glad I got out of acting and found myself a rich man to marry…though Nicky is handsome."

_Nicky? _Oh she would definitely have to have a talk with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek watched Alexis as she walked towards him in the bar, in that spectacular black dress which showed off her curves, the kind that meant he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And as she approached him, he imagined what it would be like peeling that dress off of her body, inch by inch until she stood before him in her saucy lingerie and they moved on from there.

Then he rejected that image as quickly as it had hit him. Where had that thought come from? After all, he'd just played a harmless game of pool with her. He'd taken her for an amateur when he should have known better.

The woman was a pool shark. Coleman told him as much when he'd taken pity on him and then the ruse had quickly ended. Much to his disappointment because he'd enjoyed it.

Now she stood by the bar ordering a drink, chatting with the young bartender who laughed at something she said.

"Hey boss…"

Carlos interrupted him and he turned to face his associate.

"What is it now? I thought you were taking photos of the red carpet…"

Carlos looked where Derek had been looking and his face lightened.

"Ah but some were crafty enough to elude the paparazzi like Ms. Davis over there," he said, "and some creature named Carly Corinthoes started spitting at a Brenda Barrett jamming it all up."

"Did you snap any photos?"

Carlos almost looked miffed.

"Course I did boss…some dignitaries did manage to get through the melee. So I see someone's got your attention. There a story there boss? Something you didn't tell me?"

Derek paused glancing at Alexis at the bar, shook his head.

"Nothing to tell. She's one of the honorees tonight at an event we're covering."

Carlos gave him a knowing look.

"That's not all we're doing…"

Derek said nothing for a long moment. Carlos shifted his equipment on his shoulder.

"We're going to have to move forward with our plan…"

"I know but I need you to do something for me first."

Carlos smiled.

"Anything…well almost anything."

Derek stroked his chin with his thumb.

"I need you to keep tabs on Ava."

Carlos furrowed his brow.

"Why? I know she was supposed to stay back in the City but she won't get in the way of our plans. She's here to sell some art."

"That's what she told me but I don't buy it. She told me it was some wealthy customer ready to buy paintings by that Franco character."

Carlos' eyes widened.

"Seriously boss? She couldn't unload them at the So Ho gallery and now she finds an interested buyer? I agree…it's suspicious. What do you want me to do?"

Derek sighed.

"I know how fond you are of Ava…"

"I am but she knows better than to cross either one of us. That time we ran into Jerry…our plan was almost ruined."

Derek hadn't forgotten about that episode. Jerry hadn't and had stayed hidden away, not that Derek cared…he'd never trusted the businessman who was anything but. Derek wondered if Jax had any idea what his brother had really been up to the past year.

"That won't happen but I need you to keep an eye on her and if she tries anything…"

Carlos nodded.

"Head her off at the pass…I know…"

Derek's jaw tensed.

"And if you can find anything about her buyer, bring it back to me…"

* * *

Liz bit her lip before joining Lucky in the lobby. She wanted to head straight to the bar and break her rule of not touching the hard liquor. It'd been a rough evening since she got off her shift at GH and returned home to get ready for the gala. Lucky had been upset since he'd been suspended from the PD for an excessive force investigation during a bust.

Against Jason Morgan of all people. She just couldn't believe that Lucky would do such a thing to him. She'd said as much to him after Lucky had poured a glass of whisky from the wet bar and he hadn't handled it well. He'd accused her of favoring the latest enforcer to work under Sonny over her boyfriend.

Things had gone downhill from there and she'd reconsidered rejecting Ric's invite. Yeah he wasn't her first choice but compared to the surly man sitting in the darkened living room, he seemed like a better date.

But no she'd stuck it out and Lucky had seemed to snap out of his mood enough to shower and get ready for the gala. Though on the drive over to the hotel, they'd sniped at each other. At one point, she'd just cranked up the jazz station on the radio and ignored him.

She headed to the bar to order a Vodka on the rocks and bumped into Alexis who was chatting up the bar tender. She frowned in recognition.

"Det. Taggart is that you? What are you doing here tending bar?"

He grinned widely, glancing at Alexis and back at Liz.

"Guilty as charge…when Mac became commissioner he had to cut the budgets and so most of us cops are moonlighting."

Liz nodded slowly. Still she wasn't sure that he was being straight with her or whether this was one of Mac's crazy surveillance operations. She turned to Alexis.

"Nice to see you again," she said, "I see you agreed to represent Lucky in his board of rights hearing."

Alexis nodded.

"I think that the case against him is weak," she said, "Jason Morgan is nothing but a mindless thug working for a notorious mob kingpin."

Liz sighed.

"Oh he's not really that at all. He's quite sweet and gentle," she said, "and he's always so nice to me."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you were on Lucky's side on this case."

Liz blinked her eyes.

"Oh I am…but don't be too tough on Jason," she said, "I'm sure it's all one big misunderstanding."  
Alexis rolled her eyes upward. Really she couldn't ever quite figure Liz out. On a good day, she was a flake, on her worst she was some kind of borderline personality.

"O…kay Liz but when Lucky retained me, I promised him a vigorous defense. I intend to keep that promise."

The nurse nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah sure…just don't hurt Jason. Please. He's really a…"

Alexis put her hand up.

"A nice guy…sure whatever," she said, "but I still have a job to do…"

Liz brightened.

"Sure you do…I understand."

Then her eye wandered across the room, widening and a smile lit her face. Alexis followed her line of sight.

Nikolas had just entered the bar room and like that, Liz was gone.

* * *

Jason sauntered into the bar past Derek Wells with Sam walking one step behind him. He, in a tux. She in a black strapless dress and stiletto heels.

Carlos arched his brows and whistled.

"Que guapa senorita… who is she?"

Derek shook his head.

"I don't know. I think the man with her is Jason Morgan. He works for Sonny Corinthoes as a security guard on his coffee shipments."

Carlos smirked.

"You mean his mysterious shipments," he said, "where the coffee's used to hide it."

Derek nodded and watched the dark haired woman follow Jason to the bar where they stood next to Alexis. He couldn't take his eyes off the women, as they fascinated him though they didn't look that comfortable together.

"What are you looking at boss?"

Derek took a moment to answer.

"I don't know…"

Jason ordered a seltzer water and told Taggart to pour Sam a beer on tap. She picked up her glass and sipped from it, glancing up occasionally at Jason. Alexis sipped her own drink waiting for the onslaught from Jason. After all she was representing Lucky in the admin hearing.

"Hello Mr. Morgan…"

He grunted while drinking his seltzer but Sam glared at Alexis.

"This coming from the woman trying to throw him to the PD…just because he got beat up by a corrupt officer."

Alexis sighed.

"Just trying to be polite. Look Ms. McCall is it? I know you're involved with Mr. Morgan but I have a job to do and I plan to do it."

Jason shrugged. Sam just narrowed her eyes.

"Really…even though you're defending the dirty cop who assaulted him without any reason."

Alexis pursed her lips.

"He was detaining him for questioning and Mr. Morgan resisted and so far he hasn't denied it."

Jason shrugged again.

"Nothing to deny. I did it. I did what I had to do."

Sam sighed at him frustrated and then looked back at Alexis.

"You can't use that against him."

Alexis stared right back at her.

"I don't need to use it. I have enough already. Lucky will be back on the force within a week and Mr. Morgan here might be facing criminal charges."

Sam sneered.

"Like what?"

Alexis counted them on her fingers.

"Resisting arrest, battery of a peace officer, disorderly conduct, possession of…"

Sam put a hand up.

"Hold it…he hasn't been charged with anything yet and it's because the case against him is BS. Look I understand you're defending Lucky but if you heard Jason's side of the story…"

Alexis just looked her in the eye.

"Sam…don't say anything else. Jason needs to find himself an attorney and that would be my advice."

Sam fell silent, drinking from her glass again.

"Whatever…but he's innocent. He's done nothing wrong and he'll prove it."

Jason didn't respond, still focused on his seltzer while his date stood there defending him.

* * *

Dinner was the usual three courses with a salad of five different kinds of lettuce, various vegetables and mandarin orange slices then soup, and a choice of prime steak or poached salmon for the main course with potatoes and a vegetable medley. The hosts provided an orchestra to set an ambient mood while the guests ate dinner and talked at their tables. Alexis found her sitting with Jax among a local TV actress and her golf pro husband and the mayor and his university professor wife. Fortunately not the mayor she'd slept with some years ago during a blackout period.

Before dessert arrived, the actress started hitting on Jax who flashed his dimples but didn't encourage her flirtation. So the woman turned to Alexis.

"So how long have you two been together," a woman asked.

Alexis looked over at the actress whose name escaped her mostly because she watched very little television.

"We've been working together on some business mergers including our marriage."

The woman looked nonplussed but Felicia sitting at the same table let out a guffaw.

"Good one Alexis…"

The actress flashed a look of irritation then continued with her questions. Alexis found her quite annoying. Unfortunately there wasn't a parapet to shove her off of at the hotel.

"So you two were married? But you aren't currently married?"

Alexis smirked.

"Brilliant deduction. Damn you're smart."

The actress beamed at what she thought was a compliment.

"No I mean…together…he's been quite the player you know…"

Oh didn't she, Alexis thought, she knew that about Jax when he'd been a playboy back in the day but he was her best friend forever, one of two men who never judged her, never tried to change her and in fact encouraged her to define and embrace her own identity.

The other one, also an award recipient had been a no show at the event so far. Probably off on one of his vagabond adventures which took him away from PC for months on end.

"We're not dating…we're no longer married. We're just friends and occasional business partners."

Felicia nodded, but the actress just stared at her.

"So he's available then? You don't mind if I…he head off to a private party afterward on the Lido floor?"

Alexis almost spit out her drink. She covered it with a smile.

"You'll have to run that past him," she said, "I don't book his dates for him."

The actress returned to feasting on her stringy salad greens. Jax just looked over at Alexis and smiled.

This gala was already turning into a long night and they were barely through the main course…

* * *

Derek looked at his watch as he awaited the awards portion of the evening to begin but instead the dining guests were being treated with a two bit comedian with some wooden puppet called Mr. Marbles on stage.

Most people ignored it sticking to private conversations and eating the dinner served on china in front of them.

* * *

Lucy glanced over at Felicia. Her husband Kevin was receiving an award in the psychiatric division and she'd dressed to the nines but Felicia had noticed her flirting with Scotty who was dining at a separate table with Bobbie.

Felicia wanted to head on home to her girls but Lucy? She just wanted to party. She wanted her friend to join with her after dessert.

"I'll probably be leaving after this is over. You hit the parties for both of us."

Lucy scoffed.

"Party pooper…"

Felicia looked serious.

"Kevin's not into that and since you chose to spend your life with him, why would you want to send him home alone? You're a married woman now."

Lucy stabbed her rubber Swiss steak with her fork.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun. I've still got a lot of life left in me."

Felicia just shook her head.

* * *

Derek glanced at the table and the women chatting. Alexis sat there too not seeming to pay much attention to any of that. Her date Jax, chatting up with some man he knew to be Kevin Collins.

No matter where he focused his attention it always returned to her and he didn't understand why. She was one of a roster of recipients honored tonight and yet…none of the others attracted his attention in the same way. She didn't seem to notice him at all intent on those sitting around her or disappearing into her own thoughts.

The beautiful woman sitting across the room didn't fit into his overall plans for the evening. He'd made a deal with a powerful man who'd contacted him with some information for him at a price.

He didn't know how high a price but it'd taken one simple word dropped by the mysterious man for him to agree to it, without even asking what he'd have to give in exchange. It'd been like he'd been wandering through a blistering desert and someone had offered him a drink of spring water.

What would a thirsty man stranded in endless desert pay to quench his parched throat with a glass of water?

That's the price Derek would pay for the information this man had teased him with, only he hadn't seen him yet.

All he saw in front of him was a woman who he felt inexplicably drawn to in ways that didn't make any sense. But he had a job to do and that meant ignoring everything else.

* * *

The woman with the veil turned toward her companion in the suite they shared as he poured himself another drink from the wet bar. He arched a brow at her.

"I thought you were leaving…"

She snarled.

"How can I when he's out there acting so reckless?"

The man nodded slightly.

"I didn't anticipate his actions or that he'd try to contact his individual. Who is he?"

The woman sighed.

"It doesn't matter. He will be stopped before he can be successful."

The man put his glass down on the table and leaned closer to her.

"Stopped from doing what? What has he got planned?"

The woman went to refresh her glass of Vodka before returning to the chaise. She stroked the rim of her goblet thoughtfully.

"Something…happened years ago. Something your father did without telling me. Something that he wants to alter the balance of…but he can't succeed. He must not succeed…"

"But what?"

"Something you need not know about but your father had his reasons…"

He leaned closer.

"What's this all about?"

She sipped her drink thoughtfully before answering.

"I can not ever tell you…"


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis sat on a bundle of nerves as she awaited the emcee to announce the recipients of the awards. Silly, she told herself since there was no suspense involved in the proceedings. All she had to do was navigate the lit path to the stage in her heels and smile at the guests while she pretended to be thrilled at the honor bestowed on her. After that she'd pose with the president of the foundation with her cheap plaque before heading back to her seat.

Really, even as she sat at the table reading her bio in the program, she really didn't want to be seated here when she could be at home eating microwave popcorn in front of the television of LA LAW marathons.

"You nervous?"

She glanced over at Jax who had a grasp of the obvious but he knew her best of all the men in her life save Stefan and perhaps Luke. The latter had been astute enough to boycott the gala tonight so she imagined his son Lucky might accept his award on his behalf. But Lucky was one troubled soul.

"I'm not really. I just don't like these type of events," she said, "Too stuffy and no one here really cares about any of us unless they need help or money…and as far as knowing us…"

Jax smiled, dimples showing. Damn he was charming when he looked at her like that. She was lucky to walk away from their marriage without getting into trouble.

"What's there to know? What's in the bio is all that matters to them…"

She traced the rim of her glass.

"There's so much they don't know," she said, "There's a lot you don't know either. If they knew some of these things…"

Jax smiled softly.

"They don't know the real story about any of us. Just the superficial facts. That's the only part that matters."

Alexis couldn't argue against his logic. She sipped her drink thoughtfully.

"I did some foolish things in my life Jax. I don't want anyone to know about them."

He nodded.

"Fair enough. But all they're going to say is what a brilliant attorney you are before they introduce you. All you have to do is walk up there and smile like a million bucks. That's enough to make them happy."

Alexis sipped her drink again.

"I know you're right. I've just been in this mood all day since…"

But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something had changed and memories that she thought she'd stashed away deep inside of her had resurfaced. She couldn't let that happen to her. She remembered what had happened to her when the memories of her mother's murder at Helena's hand had flooded back…it'd nearly driven her insane.

Alexis valued her sanity above everything else.

* * *

Derek watched the awards ceremony get underway and watched as Tracy walked up with A.J. to receive a philanthropy award, sensing the tension between the two Qs. Ned had wisely sat it out with a glass of Scotch on the rocks from the sidelines. Some redhead named Skye Chandler sat with him looking awfully bored while downing wine spritzers like they were shots of water. She'd be wasted pretty soon.

Monica Q had gotten an honorary award for being chief of staff during a crisis at GH. Her husband, Allan and daughter Emily applauded dutifully when she went up to collect it. Nikolas the crown prince of the Cassadine business empire looked bored and actually sent his girlfriend to fetch his plaque for him.

Alexis just sat there, some tension in her body while she chatted with her date, Jax. Derek guessed she didn't like her surroundings and wished to be elsewhere. He understood how she felt as he thought back to his original plans to remain in NYC but his contact had been insistent.

The two must meet and when he heard the stakes involved, he couldn't say no. It involved the one element missing in his new life that he'd made while reinventing himself.

But where was the mysterious man who'd told him to meet him here? So far he hadn't surfaced.

He was pressed for time. One night in PC was risky enough, anything more than that was downright suicidal.

Still he couldn't take his eyes off her and didn't know why. Someone jostled his arm and he turned to see Carlos staring at him.

"I did what you wanted boss. I snapped photos of all the people going home with trinkets tonight."

Derek nodded absently. Carlos continued paying little attention.

"I think that Sonny Corinthoes is mentally unstable," he said, "He had a tantrum in the bar earlier. His moll, Carly what's her name had to keep him under control."

"I see…he's not our concern at the moment. Covering this event is more important."

Carlos shifted his posture giving his boss a knowing look.

"So you say but you're meeting with that stranger aren't you? That might change everything."

Derek sighed.

"It won't. It's completely separate from what we're planning. It won't jeopardize it. I can promise you that."

Carlos looked skeptical.

"So you say….

Derek shot his eyes up momentarily.

"I guarantee it. The news he has for me has…nothing to do with our operation. It's…personal in nature."

That of course caught Carlos' interest.

"What is it boss?"

Derek glanced over at Alexis.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

After all that had been part of the deal and Derek had no intentions of breaking it.

* * *

Alexis had allowed her mind to wander during the award ceremony. She'd smiled as Ned remained in his seat while his mother and uncle went to accept awards. Ever the gatekeeper after all even if he hadn't reciprocated and helped Alexis do like with her own family. For Ned, it'd been a one way partnership and she'd learned to live with that.

She'd left him at the altar after all, unable to marry him.

She mentally revisited the legal files in her office cabinet once more while the emcee droned more names to drag onto the stage. She glanced out at the audience sitting at tables still nibbling on dinner until she saw him.

Derek Wells. The man she'd met up with at a pool table until Coleman spoiled her fun. He wasn't bad to look at, quite good looking actually. Yeah he said he was there to cover the awards gala but something about him…it made her wonder if that was a cover story for something else.

"You're looking at the guy over there like you want to eat him."

She looked up at Lucy.

"Excuse me?"

The other woman laughed.

"He's got nice abs and a nice package," Lucy said, "but why has he interested you?"

Alexis looked nonplussed.

"No reason…I met up with him earlier at Coleman's bar. He shoots a mean game of pool."

Lucy chortled.

"Anything else?"

Alexis couldn't respond to that. She didn't know how, the words didn't come to her. Lucy just sipped her drink going back to making eyes at who else but Scotty Baldwin, the smarmy lawyer who owned a corner office in the seedier section of the waterfront.

The man disgusted her. He'd made a pass and she'd nearly slapped him. Lucy for some reason seemed wrapped up in him because she shared some sort of history with the slime bag.

* * *

Sam had been sitting with Jason in the audience. He'd been motionless like a statue, not taking much interest in the events in front of him. One of his moods, she imagined because he'd been under pressure from the board of rights hearing involving the alleged assault against Lucky. She couldn't believe that uptight lawyer that Sonny often talked about had signed on to represent the cop.

Jason had just shrugged, not seeming to care whether he was proven guilty or innocent. Leaving any concern about it up to her and she was more than ready and willing to take up his fight. She would help find him another attorney to represent him. Scott Baldwin maybe, though the thought made her grimace.

Or the new ball busting attorney who'd just hung her shingle up by the name Dianne Miller. But though she brought an impressive resume to town, she'd also brought the highest retainer fee.

Still maybe if she took on a few more cons…she could save up a deposit on Jason's legal defense and cut a deal with Dianne for the rest.

She had to find a way to free him from this crisis.

"Jason?"

He grunted and then glanced at her.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I was just thinking about getting you an attorney."

He blinked his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because these are serious charges and Alexis is working against us…"

Jason shook his head.

"No she's just doing her job as Lucky's attorney. I don't need an attorney. Sonny's working on it."

She furrowed her brow.

"Really? I thought he was upset with you over it. Said you brought too much attention to his…coffee business."

"No, that's under the bridge"

Sam folded her arms.

"Really…I'm going to call this Dianne tomorrow. She doesn't have to know anything about Sonny's…coffee business…"

Jason put his hand up.

"Sam I can handle it…just leave it to me."

She stared at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You'll do anything to protect him won't you," she said, "even if it costs you your freedom."

Jason shrugged.

"It will get taken care of, end of story…"

Sam just looked at him, threw her napkin down and after finishing her Scotch left him at the table.

* * *

Brenda stood in the lounge area waiting for Ric to return. He'd left her standing there while taking a phone call. Told her before leaving it'd just take a few minutes.

That had been an hour ago.

She paced the lounge nursing a whisky sour and not her first one of the night. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the other men looking at her. She knew what they wanted was her between the sheets. She was just so frigging hot. Sonny hadn't realized it attaching himself to that trailer trash Caroline Benson who tried to distance herself from her roots. But you couldn't put lipstick on a sow and you couldn't primp up a cheap tramp.

An older woman walked up to her and appraised her coolly.

"Who are you?"

Brenda noticed the woman wore a veil. She seemed to be in her sixties but had a regal air about her though not much of her face showed. Her silver hair was styled elegantly and her outfit had to be personally designed for her. The woman oozed power and money edged with something far more dangerous.

She smiled slightly.

"I'm Brenda Barrett," she said, "I am waiting for my date."

The woman barely nodded, looking at her with obvious disdain.

"You're not the woman I'm looking for," she said, "You look too gaudy and cheap…"

Brenda arched her brows, not expecting that insult.

"I beg your pardon…"

The woman flashed her a haughty look.

"You should be begging in the streets," she said, "A common woman from yourself one or two generations removed from peasantry."

Brenda stood up straight.

"Excuse me?"

The woman leaned closer and her voice turned icy.

"I'd have slit your throat back in the day for that impudent look you gave me…but I've mellowed in my older age."

Brenda smirked.

"You can't do it. We're in a public place."

The older woman smiled, her eyes frosty.

"This is a private party you've wandered into my dear. You'd best find your date soon or he find you…"

Brenda reared back but something in the woman's eyes stopped her. There was nothing there remotely resembling warmth. Brenda knew instinctively the woman had killed before probably over nothing. She waved her hand.

"Whatever…"

She walked away from the older woman just shaking her head as a blonde woman passed her with a dress that her curvy body hugged snugly. Brenda didn't recognize her but figured it wasn't any of her business and she wandered off to find her way back to the ballroom. Annoyance at Ric filled her because she figured he must have gone off to track down Liz, the woman who'd been his first choice.

She was a stand in for the passively acting nurse and wasn't accustomed to that. Maybe if she saw Sonny…he'd kick his shrewish moll wannabe with cheap labeled attire to the curb and put her first.

* * *

Alexis received her award and said all the right things before taking a graceful exit from the spotlight and heading back to her seat. She handed her plaque to Jax who gave her a hug and decided she needed to get some fresh air.

She walked out of the ballroom and wound up walking into a lounge where she saw people gathering as if socializing in close proximity to a wet bar. Some men sat in the center smoking Cuban cigars no doubt.

The woman at the entrance looked up at her, dressed in her tidy waiter uniform and asked her what she needed.

"I'm Alexis Davis…I didn't know this is a private party."

The woman became friendlier and Alexis didn't know why. She recognized a few faces in the room, some of the movers and shakers of PC who were no doubt wheeling and dealing. She'd been privy to some of these private parties while working for a law firm in Manhattan several years.

"It's open to invited guests only…"

Alexis shrugged.

"I was just getting some fresh air."

The woman nodded and stepped out of the doorway. Alexis glanced around the spacious lounge.

About a half dozen men dressed in suits, holding glasses and talking with each other. A buffet table awaited, filled with many foods she'd seen photos of in magazines but had never tasted. A man tended the wet bar fixing drinks and the women, were all beautiful and very stylishly dressed.

She saw a familiar face that belonged to Ben Floyd businessman and aspiring politician who walked towards her. He then slipped his arms around her to kiss her softly on the mouth, a polite greeting which didn't entirely feel that way. The cologne he favored drifted to her and she felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't like the vibe she picked up from him.

"It's all right," he said, "Just trust me and do as I say and you'll have a stimulating time."

Her brows furrowed at that but he stroked the lines out of her face with his fingers before drifting them down her neck, in a smug fashion.

"You're so beautiful…"

She gritted her teeth at him.

"Get your hands off my face. Look I know you bought up a huge chunk of the water front but that doesn't make me your property."

He reared back in mocking fashion. Oh, she wanted to slap him. Then he walked off to join a group of men and a couple of the women sidled up to her.

"You know Mr. Floyd?"

Alexis glanced at a redheaded woman dressed in a deep blue dress who called herself Sydney.

"Yes I do."

"He's a very successful, very virile man," Sydney said, "You have to be on your toes with him."

She sounded as if she spoke from experience and Alexis nudged the feeling of nausea rising up in her throat.

"What's your drink?"

Alexis thought about it as the man waited.

"Some white wine would be nice."

She wasn't ready for more of the hard stuff yet.

He prepared it for her and she sipped it, feeling the warmth permeate her body, and yeah, she began to mellow out a bit. A man with brown hair sprinkled with grey and a sharply lined face walked up to her.

"I've never seen you here before."

She sipped her wine again, checking out his lean but athletic build as if he played racquet ball or tennis.

"I was just getting some fresh air."

He seemed to approve of her answer.

"I'm Roger Myers," he said, "I'm the CEO of Code Red Electronics. We just bought some warehouse space near the docks."

She'd heard about his company, one of the fastest rising firms in the Eastern seaboard.

"I'm Alexis Davis. I'm a lawyer in town."

He arched his brows as he sipped his drink.

"You look very pretty Alexis," he said, "I'll definitely keep that in mind later on."

She frowned.

"Later on…?"

He nodded.

"Oh this is your first soiree isn't it," he said, "You'll find it's not all formality."

Derek Wells of all people walked up to them just then and looked at him as in challenge, and Alexis's heart skipped a beat then.

"Hey she's an honoree at the hotel," he said, "So treat her with respect."

Roger just glanced back at him.

"Of course…but I might want to talk to you later on."

Derek just put his hand in the small of Alexis's back and she felt the heat rise in her when he made that small gesture. She had no idea what was going on here but it looked like that Derek had marked his territory where no other man could cross and placed her in the middle of it. No, that wasn't it at all. He was just trying to be nice but she didn't need his protection. She'd navigated through much more tricky circumstances.

"My answer will still be no."

Alexis glanced from one man to the other. But Roger just nodded and walked away. She looked up at Derek in question.

"What was that about?"

He sighed.

"Roger likes young women a lot," he said, "I was telling him you were not available."

Alexis smiled at him, her posture still on guard because after all she didn't know him either.

"I guess you're right about that but how do you know him?"

Derek pursed his lips.

"I just do…I did business with him a while back. I picked up one of his companies at a good price."

She sipped her drink.

"I can imagine. Look I just came here to get some fresh air."

He nodded at her.

"I see. I'll let you do that," he said, "I'm here to cover the awards ceremony which you seem to have ditched."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"It was getting stuffy in that room…"

"I can't argue with that," he said, "I'd like to interview you later…just a few questions."

She looked indecisive.

"I'm not sure about that. What kind of questions?"

He smiled.

"Just the usual questions about what made you the success you are today," he said, "Nothing too personal if that's your concern."

She shook her head quickly enough.

"Oh not…I'm not worried," she said, "I'm just not an interesting subject."

He tilted his head, shifting his body slightly. Muscular frame but light on his feet like a panther in the jungle.

"I beg to differ…but that's my job."

She nodded, with a smile.

"I'll think about it. I'm a rather private person."

He took that response well and left her alone to mingle with the other guests. She stood there as Roger approached her again with a couple more drinks in him. He slinked up to her like a sleazebag.

"You know what they say about a woman's mouth," He said, "It's like that other piece of her, nice pink soft lips the gateway to her secrets and her warmth, you'll know what I mean by the end of the weekend."

She jerked away from him.

"What the hell kind of line is that? Are you crazy?"

He gently stroked a tendril of hair off of her face and then brushed her skin with his knuckles.

"You ever sucked a man off?"

She just slapped him on the face hard for that. He touched his cheek gingerly not looking too upset. Either he was used to the rebuttal or he was pretty liquored up. She didn't care which. She was imagining a parapet she wanted to shove him off of already.

He reached his hand to touch her face, and like quicksilver she grabbed it before he succeeded, then she twisted it and squeezed it. His face grimaced into pain and he yanked it away from her.

"Okay I get the message. You're one of those frigid bitches who'll bite a man's balls off…"

Alexis let him go, not eager to challenge his perception of her. He crawled away from her to nurse his wounds.

Sam McCall walked up to her shaking her head. Where she had come from, Alexis wondered.

"Men…they talk about business and expect us to be waiting for them when they finish with our mouths open."

Alexis just looked at the young woman in front of her she barely knew except in passing.

"I wouldn't know…I just wandered in here."

"You know what it's about," Sam said, "We know what they're negotiating about right now and that creep who came onto you is in on it."

Alex looked at her perplexed.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh you don't know about these parties do you?"

Alexis shook her head.

"That's too bad," Sam said, "Because it's probably you they're talking about now."

"Me?"

Sam nodded.

"You're the novelty after all," she said, "So you're the one they want."

Alexis felt her chest tighten suddenly.

"What…what are you talking about?"

The two women looked at each other.

"The men all have suites here," she said, "But what they're discussing now is which one you'll be sleeping in tonight."

Alexis felt shock hit her.

"What…what the hell are you talking about?"

Sam tried to soften her words with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's just what they do," she said, "I'd tell them all to get lost but that's just me."

Alexis didn't know what to say, how to respond to the candor of what the women told her. She watched the men talk, their faces grow animated.

"I wouldn't go with any of them."

Sam shrugged.

"Doesn't look like that'll be the issue, "he said, "One of them is coming over here."

Alexis looked up at Derek as he approached, arching an eyebrow. He approached her suddenly standing beside her.

"You trust me don't you?"

She looked at him carefully.

"I don't trust anyone."


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis looked at Derek.

"Excuse me?"

He looked at her and smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"I was looking for you. I thought I might ask you some questions if you have the time. All related to the gala of course."

She paused, glancing at Sam who had been clueing her in about the purpose of this party. Sam just looked at both of them.

"I'm busy right now. Can't it wait?"

He nodded.

"You're attending this party here?"

Alexis bit her lip.

"Yes…no I just wandered in here on the way to get fresh air. The ballroom's quite stuffy."

"I see but this is a party where illicit activity is taking place," he said, "My guess at best prostitution, at worst human sex trafficking."

Alexis blanched. Sam didn't look surprised.

"Sex trafficking? You can't be serious."

He tilted his face.

"I am serious. I am familiar with the history of Port Charles especially when it comes to organized crime families. Frank Smith…the Jeromes…"

Alexis flashed a look of distaste.

"The Jeromes were notorious criminals but they're all dead aren't' there?"

Derek paused looking down at his hands a moment.

"Yes they are…but their territory was taken over by the Corinthoes organization."

Alexis harrumphed.

"You mean Sonny the coffee importer and restaurant owner."

Derek sighed.

"That's all he's involved in and you know it."

Sam interrupted, staring at him.

"How do you know it? Mr…what was it again?"

He didn't miss a beat.

"Mr. Wells…but you can call me Derek…"

Sam nodded slightly.

"All right Derek…what do you know about Sonny?"

Derek pursed his lips while looking at both women. Two beautiful women both with that determined look in their eyes. No escaping it…or either one of them.

"He's into women…girls actually," he said, "He ran a strip club and pumped his under aged dancers with drugs to get them to take their clothes off…"

Alexis frowned.

"What club?"

"They shut it down but he took his operation underground…"

Alexis looked incredulous.

"I can't believe it…"

Sam just shook her head.

"I can…and that's why Jason won't get a lawyer…"

Alexis turned to her.

"He needs one but that's his own decision…"

Sam nodded.

"He's stubborn but he said nothing about prostitution or trafficking…but then he's all about protecting Sonny ever since he took him under his wing after the accident…

Derek looked at her, seeing the distraught look she tried to hide. Clearly Sam loved this Jason even if he seemed to be on the wrong side of the law.

"Well Sonny's in it pretty heavily. This party here is being run by his organization to recruit more young women into prostitution or worse…"

Alexis studied his face.

"Why are you so concerned about it?"

He rubbed his forehead with several fingers.

"I believe men in this business are the scum of the earth," he said, "Victimizing innocent people."

Alexis shook her head.

"I just can't believe that about Sonny. I've been helping him with a troubled young employee of his, Zander Smith. He seems concerned about him."

Sam shrugged.

"Who said a mobster don can't care about someone outside the business?"

Alexis bit her lip.

"I didn't…but this…is just hard to believe."

Sam rolled her eyes at her.

"Why? He's in the mob. He's either dealing guns, women or drugs."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Okay…I'm going to have to turn down his job offer if he's involved in any of that."

Sam shrugged.

"It's up to you," she said, "So…Derek when you're done here, you taking off?"

He nodded.

"I'm just here on assignment. My entertainment reporter took a last minute job in L.A."

Carlos walked up to him.

"Boss we have a problem…"

Derek turned to him.

"What is it?"

Carlos glanced at the two women.

"We need to talk outside. It's about some…photographs."

Derek paused then nodded.

"Ah yes…excuse us…"

Alexis watched the two men leave the room then turned to Sam.

"So you were saying?"

Sam folded her arms.

"He's right about this party," she said, "so when some man approaches you remember that."

Sam wandered off across the room.

* * *

Derek talked to Carlos in the hallway outside the party lounge.

"What is it?"

Carlos sighed.

"I lost Ava…"

Derek felt impatience rush through him.

"What do you mean you lost Ava?"

Carlos looked away from his boss.

"She disappeared into a crowd after the awards ceremony finally broke," he said, "Then she disappeared near an elevator. She must be meeting with the buyer."

Derek sighed.

"Damn I know she's up to something. I don't know what. But we need to know the identity of this buyer."

Carlos gestured to the longue.

"Did I interrupt anything back there?"

Derek paused and shook his head.

"No…some illicit party probably tracing back to the Corinthoes organization but Alexis Davis and another young woman were there. At least now they know…"

Carlos arched his brows.

"They didn't?"

"Alexis was in denial about Sonny's illicit side. But the other woman with her didn't seem surprised."

Carlos nodded.

"You mean Samantha McCall."

"You know here?"

Carlos smiled.

"I found her in my research due to her association with Morgan."

Derek shook his head.

"They should both stay away from Sonny's business. His real business. The man hands out candy to children at annual Easter parties but in the meantime…"

Carlos grimaced.

"He traffics in women and girls."

Derek rubbed his jaw with his thumb.

"Do you have any idea where Ava might have gone?"

Carlos threw up his hands.

"No idea. The buyer's supposed to be a woman. Very, very wealthy. She might have a suite upstairs."

"Go check it out," he said, "In the meantime I need to meet with contact."

Carlos patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck boss…"

"Hopefully I won't need it."

* * *

Alexis felt her chest tighten suddenly as she looked at Sam.

"What…what are you talking about?"

The two women looked at each other.

"The men all have suites here," she said, "But what they're discussing now is which one you'll be sleeping in tonight."

Alexis felt shock hit her.

"What…what the hell are you talking about?"

Sam tried to soften her words with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's just what they do," she said, "But if it's not your thing, you might want to leave."

Alexis didn't know what to say, how to respond to the candor of what Sam told her. She watched the men talk, their faces grow animated except for Derek's which remained calm. That's how she knew what he discussed was akin to business dealings.

"I really don't think…"

Sam shrugged.

"I'll leave you find out for yourself," she said, "That Roger guy is coming over here."

Alexis looked up at Roger as he approached, arching an eyebrow. His eyes swam over her body as he cleared his throat

"It's time to leave now."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and Sam nodded slightly to Alexis.

"You're going to be with me tonight. It's all arranged."

She arched a brow.

"Are you delusional? I am not leaving with anyone but my date."

He furrowed his brow.

"Date? Oh well I wasn't told you scored a customer before this party."

Alexis just dropped her mouth open. Sam suppressed a chuckle.

"I told you Alexis…I wasn't pulling one over on you…"

Alexis glared at her and then back at Roger.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. No matter what anyone has told you."

He looked confused.

"How would it be otherwise," she said, "I chose you."

"I didn't choose you…now run along and take it back with you."

His response was to press his body against her after placing his hands on her shoulder.

"You're a very desirable woman," he said, "So soft, so sexy in that dress and every man in there wanted you."

She swallowed back a lump that had risen in her throat.

"But they can't have you," he said, "and that body of yours, this weekend it's mine."

She shot him a look that would freeze a city.

"I don't think so, now get off of me."

"But…I'm really not that bad darling…"

She smiled, with a hint of malice.

"But I am…"

With that, she shoved him off of her hard enough so she had space to knee him in his most sensitive spot. Soon enough he'd lost interest in her and was writhing on the ground, grabbing where her knee had landed.

Sam raised her brows.

"Not bad…

* * *

Mac's pager buzzed while he was sitting with Felicia in the ballroom finishing dessert in a nearly empty room. The awards ceremony had mercifully ended. Felicia glanced at his irritated face.

"What is it?"

He sighed after reading it.

"Taggart from the bar," he said, "Cat fight breaking out."

Felicia bit back a grin.

"Usual suspects?"

He nodded and Felicia rubbed his shoulder.

"My money's on Brenda then. You run along. I'll order this dessert tray to go."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks babe…I'll try not wrap this up real quick."

Felicia sighed as she watched him leave the ballroom filled with purpose. She turned her attention back to the fruit tart in front of her.

* * *

Roger finally recovered and scrambled onto his hands and feet as Alexis turned to leave. He tried to grab her ankle, missed the first time and then grabbed her leg. Pulling on her, he tried to make her fall but Alexis spun around quickly and kicked him in the torso with her other heel.

She struggled to keep from falling as she tried to get him to let go of her leg. But Roger was ticked off at his humiliation in front of the other party "guests" and wanted to get his payback.

"Wait until I…"

Alexis fell on the floor, not so gracefully. Roger tried to grab on her but Alexis still wore her purse that matched her dress. As he tried to grab her arms, she deflected him and reached into her purse. But he grabbed it and threw it out of her reach.

Damn, she needed to get in there to get her…

"Hey you get off of her."

Sam's voice and Alexis looked up at her, while Roger grabbed one of her arms.

"My purse…"

Sam nodded quickly and kicked it towards her and Alexis reached for it quickly. After fumbling inside, she pulled it out.

Her ice pick.

She brandished it and Roger just sneered.

"I'm not impressed…"

She smiled her eyes flashing.

"The point might be small in diameter but it's still very sharp," she said, "and it'll lobotomize that tiny brain of yours very quickly without leaving a scar."

He blanched a bit.

She pounced on top of him pinning him to the ground with the weight of her knees.

"It can also make short work of your carotid or brachial arteries…bleed you quickly that way…"

She traced the tip gently from where the artery pulsated on his neck, towards the shoulder. He flinched and tried to move.

"Or I could hit elsewhere…you're done siring kids already aren't you?"

He gulped at that as she knew that he would, as most men would sacrifice almost any other body part.

"No…don't…"

She leaned a bit closer.

"No don't…what?"

"I….I didn't mean it," he said, "Just let me go and I won't bother you…"

"Promise me that you'll leave this party and not bother anyone…"

He nodded quickly and she released him just as quickly as she'd caught him. He sprung to his feet and hightailed it out of there. Sam reached out a hand to help Alexis on her feet.

"Not bad for an overpriced lawyer…"

Alexis just shook her head and headed out of the room, way from the party.

* * *

Brenda had paid a lot of money for her extensions, most of which were now gripped in the claws of former trailer park trash and current mobster moll Carly Benson. That's how Brenda read her opponent, poor breeding, tawdry background and having a perpetual bad hair day.

"Why you…"

Carly dangled the extensions in front of her haughtily.

"You see this is why Sonny wants me more than you because I'm not polite when someone goes after what's mine."

Brenda laughed, despite her destroyed hair.

"Damn you bitch. I'm not after Sonny," she said, "I'm here with Ric."

Carly spat.

"Sonny's brother Ric who's only interested in you because you screwed Sonny."

Ric who walked up with Liz chastised her.

"Now Carly that's not true. I really care about Brenda…"

She pointed a finger at him.

"Now if that were true why are you with Liz right now?"

Ric and Liz glanced at each other. Liz smiled.

"We ran into each other on the way out of the ballroom and were just catching up."

Carly snorted.

"I bet…"

Ric said under his breath.

"I imagine Sonny would really be enjoying this if he were here."

Carly and Brenda spun around on him.

"What did you say," both in unison.

He pulled at his tuxedo tie.

"Oh nothing…Brenda maybe we should get going before the cops break this up."

Brenda's lip quivered.

"But my hair…she…."

Ric patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you can get that fixed…"

Mac walked up to them just then, looking very concerned especially when he saw Brenda's hair.

"What's this? I got reports from security of a fight?"

Ric stepped forward.

"The security…they were exaggerating…as you can see no fight."

Mac looked doubtful.

"Brenda's hair…"

Ric shrugged.

"She caught it on…something."

Mac looked at all of them and finally nodded, resigned.

"Okay so no one's talking," he said, "I can take you all down to the station but instead I'm going to overlook this incident but Carly…Brenda…if you feel upset with each other about something, Kevin Collins runs a wonderful mediation program."

Both women shook their heads. Mac turned to leave them then Taggart came rushing in.

"Mac…glad I caught you…something's up."

The harried commissioner sighed.

"What is it now?"

Taggart paused.

"I received a complaint from a gentleman," he said, "Something about a woman attacking him with an icepick for no reason?"

Mac looked skeptical.

"When a woman goes crazy like that, there's always a reason…"

* * *

Alexis walked out towards the elevator and saw him standing him there. He smiled when he saw her approach.

"Hello Derek…"

"Alexis…we keep running into each other."

She chuckled.

"It seems so. I'm just on my way out of that…party."

Derek digested that.

"Sonny needs to pay for those kinds of 'parties'."

She shrugged.

"I'm still not convinced," she said, "Where are you off to now?"

He hesitated.

"I'm meeting…someone."

She nodded.

"I was just about to head on home," she said, "Do some light reading and drink some Vodka."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yes…events like these require some unwinding afterward."

He glanced around.

"Your date, Mr. Jacks?"

She smiled.

"He's on a conference call with his brother Jerry."

Derek's brow furrowed.

"Do you know him?"

Derek paused then shook his head.

"Only what I read in the news about him."

Alexis looked over his shoulder and saw two men in security uniforms approach her. Derek followed her line of vision.

"Wonder who they're looking for right now."

Alexis ran a hand through her hair.

"Probably someone who stole some towels. Look it's been nice…"

Just then both security guards approached them. Alexis knew the man had squealed on her and they were hunting for his assailant.

Her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava sighed as she stood in front of the suite door. The hallway was deserted. The elevator remained quiet. Damn that Carlos for trying to tail her. He'd given it his best but she'd lost him. No one had seen her get into the elevator and ride it to the top floor.

A couple of security guards had met her but they passed her to get to the elevator in a flash. Something must be going on downstairs but that didn't concern her.

No, the buyer waiting inside the suite bothered her.

She'd been eager to sell more paintings for her latest gallery she'd opened in So Ho. It joined a string of them throughout the boroughs of New York City. She especially had been excited about the buyer being interested in one of Franco's paintings. Interest in the artist had picked up when he'd been dragged in for questioning in connection with a string of homicides in the neighborhood but it hadn't yet transferred to his works.

So when someone had called saying a prospective buyer was interested in meeting with her about the paintings, she had jumped on the chance. She hadn't shared it with her associates because she kept her art dealings separate from their operations leading to the bigger objective.

She didn't know whether Franco was innocent of the murders or not and didn't care. After all under the right set of circumstances anyone could commit murder. Some people just deserved to die and some people just got in the way.

She just wondered why the publicity from the police interrogation hadn't increased sales of his artwork. Besides Franco wasn't so bad. After all she'd left him in charge of her own young daughter while she was on this junket.

"Excuse me…"

She turned to face a man with dark hair and olive skin who had somehow crept up behind her. Usually no one could do that. She flipped her hair back.

"Yes…are you looking for someone?"

He smiled. His voice had been clipped betraying an accent. From where she couldn't guess.

"Not really but someone is looking for me," he said, "and who are you looking for? Someone inside this suite?"

Ava furrowed her brow.

"Maybe I'm here to conduct business with someone in this hotel."

The man chuckled.

"So am I. I hope to catch up with him soon," he said, "The evening's wearing on."

Ava pursed her lips at the man dressed in a crisp suit. He had a ring on a finger but she couldn't make out the insignia.

"I'm hoping to wrap up business successfully as well. I'm an art dealer, who runs a string of galleries in the City."

He smiled.

"You're not…Ava Jerome are you?"

She nodded.

"You an art collector yourself?"

"I'm more into sculpture."

She digested that with a smile.

"I do exhibit that discipline of artistry in my galleries but so far mostly acquisitions."

He looked a bit disappointed but she doubted he was in the hotel seeking out artwork. She wondered what he was really doing here.

"I see…well good luck with your endeavor."

Ava tilted her head at him.

"You too…"

He walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Strange, she thought but her focus had to be on her business deal ahead.

* * *

Alexis and Derek watched as the security guards approached. They headed straight towards here which meant that the man she'd threatened to eviscerate with the ice pick had complained to security. What an idiot! He'd grabbed and manhandled her and the party itself had been illegal, but then again Sonny owned a share in the hotel so that and some promises of bonuses might cause his employees to look the other way.

Wait a minute, there was no proof that Sonny had engaged in prostitution or human trafficking. Derek couldn't be right about that. He was looking very interested and not too concerned about the security guards who now stood in front of them. One of them Tucker glanced up and down at her and she wanted to knee him too.

"You on your way anywhere?"

She pressed her lips together.

"I'm on my way to get some fresh air. And you are?"

The two guards looked at each other.

"We're security and we got a complaint of a man assaulted by a woman dressed in black who whipped a knife out of her purse."

Derek's eyes widened slowly.

"A woman welding a knife?"

Alexis folded her arms.

"So why is that my concern? I didn't witness any such thing."

Tucker cleared his throat. The other guard, Green looked uncomfortable and took a breath before speaking.

"The description the victim gave us…looks a lot like you."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"There must be some misunderstanding on his part," she said, "He must be confused from the assault."

Green rubbed his forehead.

"You are Alexis Davis aren't you," he said, "A witness identified you as the assailant."

She bit her lip.

"Witness?"

Green nodded.

"A gentleman who wanted his identity kept anonymous but he saw the whole thing."

She put a hand on a hip.

"Maybe he tripped and fell on his own knife," she said, "It probably wouldn't be the first time."

"First time…I thought you weren't there."

She pursed her lips, glancing over at Derek whose attention was focused. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Well, I've heard stories about some of these parties. They attract the wrong crowd."

The two guards looked at each other then Tucker straightened his shoulders.

"The police are on their way to question you," he said, "You need to wait here…"

"But…"

"It shouldn't take long if you're truly innocent."

Alexis sighed. This could get complicated very quickly and being an officer of the court, she didn't want to get called up before the local bar. Scotty would have a field day if he found out.

"Look I can…"

Derek interrupted.

"I believe you have the wrong woman. Ms. Davis is not responsible for any assaults on the premises."

Tucker looked doubtful.

"How can you be sure? She fits the description of the suspect."

Derek smiled.

"Because she's been with me the entire time."

Alexis looked at him, one brow arched.

"I was…"

He nodded. The security men both looked puzzled at that development. Alexis glanced at Derek and decided to play along. Not relishing a trip down to the PD and a hearing in front of the local Bar.

"Yeah…I was with him."

Tucker cleared his throat.

"Really? Where were you going?"

Both answered at the same time.

"He was going interview me…"

"We were going up to my suite…"

Alexis shot him a sharp look. He smiled in response.

"We were going to hold the interview in my suite."

The two security men looked at each other and shrugged. Green looked irritated obviously wanting to haul someone back to his boss.

"Okay then. We'll let you go about your business then."

Derek nodded.

"If you excuse us then…"

Tucker folded his arms.

"Once you are safely on the elevator we'll report back to our supervisor."

Derek looked at Alexis who smiled at the guards as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside.

* * *

Nikolas ditched his date to take a phone call in the hallway. The Caller ID had been marked "unknown" but that could be one of his business customers. After all he had just assumed the CEO position at Cassadine Industries with Grandma Helena's mixed blessings.

He picked up the phone to listen to the voice mail. The voice was unfamiliar, and obviously distorted most likely intentionally.

"Nikolas…I will you this once. There's a threat to your business and family from the branch of a poisonous tree. Watch your back."

After the enigmatic message finished, he stared at his phone. Damn, if he could only recognize the voice. What did it mean, about the threat to him? Not that it rattled him because of the nature of his family ties and inheriting a multi-billion dollar business empire, threats were commonplace and most of them proved empty.

"What the…"

"Nikolas, I looked all over for you…"

He looked up and saw Liz enter the room, a smile on her face. He put his phone away.

"Hi Liz…why did you need to find you?"

Her smile widened and she flipped a tendril of hair back.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You left abruptly."

Nikolas sighed.

"I had business to conduct. So what did you want to talk about?"

She smacked her lips together.

"I care about you. I do a lot. I know I'm with Lucky but that doesn't change that."

He looked at her cautiously. She had been flirting with him lately but he'd been too distracted with business and blondes to notice.

"I'm okay Liz. I'm doing great," he said, "by the way where's Lucky?"

Liz eyes shone with unshed tears on the brink.

"He's at the bar hitting the vodka again. He's in trouble He got suspended you know."

Nikolas did know because it'd been in all the papers.

"I hope he's got a good lawyer."

She pouted.

"He's got Alexis. I hope she's good enough."

"I know she's good enough and not just because she's my aunt."

Liz tried to smile again but her eyes remained bleak.

"I know Lucky is taking it hard," she said, "and you're his closest friend as his brother. Can you help him?"

Nikolas paused.

"I don't know much about the case," he said, "Just what I read in the papers."

Liz sighed.

"He's very upset right now and he's been drinking a lot…Oh Nikolas I don't know what else to do."

Nikolas had his own problems most notably this vaguely threatening voice mail. But Liz's distress over his brother Lucky affected him.

"I could have a talk with him…but he doesn't always listen to me especially when he's been drinking."

She nodded, with a sigh.

"I know but all we can do is try. Thanks Nick for being here for me…"

She hugged him impulsively and that's when Ric walked in on them, watching his unblemished angel, the key to his redemption in the arms of another man.

* * *

The elevator moved up towards the penthouse which housed where Derek had his suite during his stay in Pt. Charles.

Well actually, Alexis hadn't committed herself to an entire weekend in the hotel at all, just a couple of hours for the interview. After all, Derek had provided her with an alibi to the security guards saving her a lot of trouble. She owed him answers to his obligatory questions at least.

Still when the doors closed, cutting them off from the rest of the world, she almost felt like jumping through them at the last minute.

He stood there leaning against the gold plated wall just looking at her…in a way that made her feel more than a little exposed and vulnerable. He was a journalist doing his job for a news article. That was all. Her role was to answer his questions exposing as little about herself as possible. Almost like a game.

Derek looked at her, a smile on his face, and his eyes sparkling but he said nothing…just looked with his hands at his side, no sign of tension.

Unlike her, because she felt like a tightly coiled spring, not knowing what awaited her, what he would do when they stepped over the threshold into the suite and he closed the door behind them. Damn he was fine to look at, she couldn't deny that. The man was so damn fit, his tuxedo molding to his muscular frame. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Then she felt a lurch as the elevator stopped and she gazed around.

"Why are we stopping?"

He tilted his head studying her carefully.

"Because this is an old elevator?"

"Why…?"

He stroked his jaw line with his thumb, his eyes never leaving her.

"It's probably going to start up again soon enough. This building's older than both of us."

She inhaled sharply.

"Oh I don't know about that. It'd better get moving again soon."

He smiled back at her, his back resting against an elevator wall.

"Oh I'm sure it well…soon enough."

She just stared back at him wondering he was up to now.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis stood next to a man in an elevator that she barely knew. He'd just given her an alibi to avoid being hauled off by two security guards to be questioned about an assault with a deadly weapon that she had indeed committed.

It had mostly been in self-defense but because the whole idea of the party in the town's most renowned hotel ticked her off. Human trafficking and prostitution in the midst of Pt. Charles society. And if it was true that Sonny had his mark on it, well she'd deal with him later.

In the meantime, she had to deal with media mogul Derek Wells who had just lied for her and she didn't know why. She knew his motive for doing it had to be much more than nailing some time with her for an interview. After all, that was just going to be a few inches of fluff buried inside a publication with her trying to come up with clever answers to inane questions.

Right now, she was riding with him in the express elevator up to a suite that he had on the top floor of the high-rise.

He looked at her, a smile on his face, and his eyes sparkling but he said nothing…just looked with his hands at his side, no sign of tension.

Unlike her, because she felt like a tightly coiled spring, not knowing what awaited her, what he would do when they stepped over the threshold into the suite and he closed the door behind them. It had nothing to do with him after all but it annoyed her anyway. She was a woman, a Cassadine who had survived being born and raised in a pit of vipers.

Then she felt a lurch as the elevator stopped and she gazed around.

"Why are we stopping?"

He tilted his head studying her carefully.

"I don't know.…"

"Did you try the buttons?"

He started pressing different ones but naturally nothing happened. The elevator light which read the 10th floor blinked.

"I think we're stuck between two floors."

Alexis threw her hands up in the air.

"That's just great. Isn't there a call button…or phone somewhere?"

He looked around and then glanced up at her.

"Call phone is locked," he said, "but I'll try this button…"

He pressed it and tried alerting whoever might be listening on the other end but after several attempts no one answered.

She folded her arms as he looked back at her.

"No one's home. I guess we'll just have to wait this out until someone can help us or it gets fixed."

She nodded, backing against one of the steel walls.

"I suppose it could be worse…"

He leaned against the opposite wall.

"Getting stuck in an elevator's not the worst thing that could happen."

Her face lightened.

"I know that but it could have been worse. I could have been stuck inside one with Sonny Corinthoes. You know him?"

Derek pursed his lips.

"I've heard of him…"

Alexis continued, her eyes still scanning the elevator looking for a way out that didn't involve ruining her dress.

"Yeah well he's claustrophobic, doesn't like confined spaces and he got stuck in the GH elevator once and I could hear his ranting and yelling in the lobby 10 floors below."

Derek grimaced.

"Then I guess it could be a lot worse. I'm not worried about being confined in small spaces."

She smiled.

"That's a relief. But I hope it doesn't take long for them to get us out of here. What happened? Did they have a power outage?"

"I don't think so. Lights are working on here and they didn't even flicker. Probably a shorted wire."

She sighed as she looked around the confines of the elevator. Like Sonny, she wasn't a fan of confined spaces. She knew all about being locked in closets as a child but she didn't let it run her life. Sometimes…no most of the time Sonny could be such a drama queen.

Derek? He looked completely calm, even as if he were within his element. He took off his jacket and draped it over a railing.

"So how long do you think we'll be trapped here?"

He shrugged.

"Not too long if it's isolated to the elevator. Longer if it's the entire building or the city."

She smiled at him, feeling more relaxed.

"Well, then let's make ourselves comfortable until we do get rescued."

She sat on the floor, her back against the wall, closing her eyes. She did feel a whole lot better.

* * *

In the lobby, chaos erupted. Carly and Brenda had bumped into each other again and within seconds were rolling on the floor tearing at each other's hair and clothing. Someone yelled nearby.

"Cat fight…"

That attracted a crowd and soon security guards were trying to push people back while the two women tussled on the floor. Carly had several inches and some pounds on Brenda but Brenda had just gotten a manicure and her fingernails proved dangerous. Sonny of course stood on the sidelines thoroughly enjoying his wife and ex-girlfriend fighting over him. Liz clutched Ric who had retrieved her from her conversation with Nikolas and had her standing by his side.

Sam walked up to Ric.

"Isn't Brenda your date and you're just standing there getting off on what's happening?"

Ric just smiled.

"Yes that's true. She is my date but she's always had a mind of her own and if this is what she wants to do I can't stop her.

Sam just shook her head, knowing Ric was so like his older brother in many ways.

"Typical…"

She knew she had to find Jason because if Lucky wasn't here then the paths of the two men might have crossed. Lucky had been hitting the liquor pretty hard and with whatever else he might be taking…Jason could be in trouble. So Sam went off looking for him, leaving the rest of the guests to watch the spectacle taking place in front of them.

* * *

Ava entered into the suite and sat in the chaise waiting for her prospective buyer to walk into the room. The décor was contemporary, tasteful and yet Ava's own sense of artistic flavor would have gone in a different direction.

She knew that this buyer wanted to purchase some of Franco's work but she hadn't explained why. Now Ava was as soft on Franco as she'd ever be on a guy but she didn't think he was the most talented of her growing stable of artists. Not to mention he had been moonlighting in areas he wouldn't divulge to her. But judging by the many bodies that had turned up…altered in the So Ho district where he lived, she could only guess that it was possible that he might also be the serial killer who eluded authorities.

After all he was quite secretive when he wasn't at the gallery and sometimes impossible to reach on the phone, but murdering women…that would be more difficult to believe.

Suddenly a woman walked into the room. She was an older woman, distinguished in her choice of attire and her face partially covered by a veil.

Ava's eyes widened.

"Are you….?"

The woman didn't smile, even as she lifted her veil off of her face.

"Yes, I'm Helena Cassadine."

Ava nearly froze in her seat. She'd heard all kinds of stories about the infamous Helena but she thought she'd died not too long ago.

"I thought you…"

Helena sneered.

"The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

Ava regained her composure. After all there was money to be made here.

"I see…well if you got in touch with me, you must be interested in paintings by the artist called Franco."

Helena sat down in a chair opposite of her.

"Yes I am. One in particular. It's a landscape of the Parthenon in Athens, surely you know of it."

Ava blinked at her in confusion.

"Yes I do…but it is but one of Franco's minor works. He doesn't specialize in landscapes."

Helena waved her hands.

"Yes I know but this is the painting of his that I'm most interested in buying. Is it available for sale?"

Ava still felt puzzled but she recognized the look in Helena's face.

"Well…yes I believe it's still for sale. We can negotiate a price in case other buyers are interested in it."

Helena narrowed her eyes.

"I want it and I'm willing to pay a much higher price for it than your other buyers."

Ava could see that in her voice. If she played her cards right she might get herself a good price on a painting that hadn't generated much buzz elsewhere.

"Okay it's just been appraised and I'm awaiting the value on it," she said, "If you want to wait, I can send you the price."

Helena looked bored.

"I'll pay for it right now. Why wait?"

Ava wondered why Helena was so interested in the painting. She knew that the Cassadines had a lot of disposable income but still…

She smiled back at Helena.

"I see you're quite interested in the painting."

Helena cut to the chase.

"I'll pay a half a million dollars," she said, "if you can deliver it to my suite by tomorrow afternoon."

Ava felt taken aback. Damn that was fast! She didn't even know if she could accomplish that. She still had to negotiate with Franco and he could be so…temperamental especially when in one of his moods.

"I don't know if that's possible," she said, "A couple of days maybe but…"

Helena interrupted.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I would imagine that since I'm sure the appraisal value will be quite a bit lower than my offer that would motivate you to accommodate my request."

Ava could count the money already even though it hadn't been wired yet into the account, but Franco he might view it differently.

"I'll see what I can do and get back to you," she said, "That's all I can promise you at this point in time."

Helena curled her lip.

"Amateurs, perhaps I should deal with Franco myself…"

Ava held up her hand.

"That won't be necessary. I'll contact him and see if he'll agree to it. I'm sure he will. He's got bills to pay like the rest of us do."

Helena didn't look appeased by that. But Ava didn't know what else she could do. She knew that for whatever reason Helena badly wanted the painting. She just didn't know why.

* * *

Derek and Alexis sat on opposite sides of the elevator as they had for the past half hour with no signs of rescue in sight.

She tried to make light of it.

"I'm sure we're being spared any drama that's taking place downstairs."

He stroked his jaw line with his thumb, his eyes never leaving her.

"I'm sure…well why we're trapped in here, maybe we could do that interview."

She thought about it. God knew when they'd be sprung from this trap so might as well keep her mind occupied on other things.

"Okay…I agree to that. Ask away."

He paused and then smiled at her.

"I know most of the basics in your bio already," he said, "Your professional accomplishments and your personal history. You were married once…"

She smiled widely.

"Yes I was, to Jasper Jacks. My date tonight. I hope he's not worried about me."

Derek digested that information.

"But you're divorced…"

She nodded.

"The marriage…it was a business arrangement to help out a mutual friend," she said, "I'd never marry for love."

Derek frowned.

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"Love…infatuation really doesn't last. Marriages are built to last so it makes sense to me to base them on something else besides love."

Derek paused for a long moment.

"I see…so you and Jasper Jax married to help a friend and then later divorced."

She nodded.

"Yes we did but it was amicable. He's my very best friend," she said, "I'd do anything for him."

Derek drew in a deep breath, exhaling it. Her curiosity sparked.

"What about you? You ever been married?"

He shook his head.

"I've never met anyone I'd marry," he said, "Except back while I was in grad school in New York. I met a bright, pretty young woman there and well, I thought about marrying her but my father didn't approve."

She tilted her face.

"You needed his approval?"

He felt defensive.

"Well yes…you see he was in charge of the family business and I wanted him to be proud of me and that meant doing what he wanted."

"Even over your own wishes?"

He paused looking down at his hands.

"Sometimes…isn't that what all children face with their parents?"

She studied his face which awaited her answer.

"Not all children…I didn't know my parents or who they were for most of my life," she said, "A friend set me straight on some things not long ago…but it wouldn't change the way I lived my life."

"I see...you became a success anyway."

She shrugged.

"I learned not to live for their approval because I'd never get it," she said, "I was illegitimate anyway. So it didn't matter to them…"

"Didn't matter?"

She shook her head.

"My father didn't acknowledge me," she said, "and my mother died when I was very young. Too young to really remember much about her."

Derek narrowed his eyes.

"My father ran my whole life," he said, "What he wanted is what happened. But I never quite met his approval…"

At that point in his confessional, the lights went out leaving them in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis stared into the darkness of the elevator for a minute before hearing a buzzing noise and seeing a faint light turn on.

"The auxiliary generator," Derek said, "There must be a power outage at least in the building."

Alexis sighed.

"I can see that. What I can't see is a way out of here."

Derek shifted his body position. The metal container that carried them had illuminated enough for them to be able to see each other.

"I don't think so. We're going to have to wait until someone rescues."

Alexis threw up her hands.

"Isn't there a phone that you can use to call for help? A call button to push?"

He sighed.

"You asked that and the one's locked and the other's broken. I don't know who designed this place but I think they bypassed a code or two."

"Figures…"

He smiled at her.

"Relax Alexis…we won't be in here forever. Maybe an hour or two. At least partial power's been restored…though usually that's enough to power an elevator to the next floor."

She ran a hand through her hair.

"Not enough in this building obviously," she said, "I hope we won't run out of oxygen."

"We won't. There's still air coming through the ventilation so we don't have to worry about suffocating."

"Thank goodness for small favor…"

He chuckled.

"Are you always so pessimistic?"

She shot him a look.

"Are you always overly optimistic?"

He paused.

"No…I'm not. But this is just one of those situations where you can't do much but sit and wait until it gets resolved."

She frowned.

"I'm not good at doing that. I've never been good at that. Just ask my ex-boyfriend Ned Ashton."

Derek arched a brow.

"The one who received the award tonight from ELQ?"

"The same. He's always telling me that I get stressed out over nothing," she said, "and that if I were more like him, my life would be a lot smoother."

Derek's mouth quirked.

"Maybe that means that your life be less interesting," he said, "Life isn't always supposed to be orderly and smooth after all."

She nodded.

"I know and you're right…but I could live with less escapades in it like what happened a few minutes ago."

"Ah, the woman and the knife."

She looked down at her hands.

"Yes…that….This other woman, Sam McCall she warned me and I didn't take her seriously because I…she…we just don't really see eye to eye on very much."

Derek didn't say anything, but she knew he listened.

"There must be something there positive for her to have warned you…"

Alexis shrugged.

"Maybe…but right now we're on opposite sides of a legal battle involving one of my clients and her…boyfriend at the moment so we're at odds."

Derek looked sideways at her.

"I'm surprised, you seem to have a lot in common," he said, "You're both opinionated, spirited women and very attractive."

Alexis smiled despite herself.

"That's nice of you to say but really not necessary," she said, "but anyway I just want to figure out a way to get out of here? You sure we can't try that hatch in the ceiling."

He followed her gaze and shook his head.

"It'd be too dangerous. Neither of us are dressed for it and usually the tops of elevators are very slippery and it's a long way down if one of us takes the wrong step."

She grimaced.

"I didn't think about that…wait a minute how do you know?"

He smiled.

"I'm a reporter and publisher of a newspaper," he said, "I know a lot of things without directly experiencing them. Anyway we'll be fine here if we sit this out. It could be localized to the elevator and help could be on its way."

She frowned.

"What if it's not? What if the power's out in the entire hotel or god forbid the entire city?"

Derek looked around the elevator.

"Then we're definitely better staying inside here. It could be crazy outside with people panicking or even looting."

She rolled her eyes.

"You mean crazier than usual?"

He adjusted his position. Like her it was uncomfortable to sit on the floor one way for too long. God, she hoped they wouldn't be stranded in here for hours or days.

"There's no way for us to know," he said, "Until someone comes for us."

* * *

Jax looked everywhere for her, in the darkness until the auxillary lights turned back on inside the ballroom.

No sign of Alexis anywhere. She'd left him to get some fresh air and he'd said he'd be waiting for her. But he'd been distracted and the next thing he knew there'd been a loud bang and the power had gone out.

Ned approached him, looking harried. Jax grabbed his arm.

"Have you seen Alexis?"

Ned shook his head.

"No I'm looking for my mother," he said, "She walked off to talk with Alan and I haven't seen her since. Edward and Lila will send the National Guard after us if we don't report in soon."

Jax grimaced.

"I've got to find her. This place is turning into a madhouse. They've sealed it off from the outside because there's rioting in the streets."

Ned looked incredulous.

"Seriously? What's there to riot against? The mayor's only a figurehead and this isn't the higher rent side of town."

Jax looked serious.

"Maybe but the police left to go restore order near the waterfront, which isn't too far away from here."

"No it's not. I'd better find my mother and A.J. though he's probably partying it up in a private suite with his date."

Jax sighed.

"I'll see you later. I've got to keep looking…"

Ned rushed off and Jax turned down another semi-lit hallway. People had gathered in the ballroom waiting for instructions on how to proceed. Many wanted to go home and wait behind armed gates for the power to be restored. Others wanted to know if they could sleep in suites overnight on the city's dime because the power had failed. Jax had his own suspicions that someone might have tampered with the system and the top of the list included his own brother Jerry Jacks.

But he hadn't seen Jerry around anywhere. Brenda suddenly ran up to him, gripping his shoulder. Her hair was in disarray and she had scratch marks on her face.

"Oh God, Jax…it's so crazy. People are crazy. Do you see what that trailer trash bitch Carly did to me? I just want to find Ric or someone who'll take me home."

Jax shook his head.

"Brenda, none of us are allowed to leave," he said, "We're all stuck here until the authorities say it's safe to go outside. We don't know what happened. If the power outage is accidental, or whether it was deliberate."

She looked horrified.

"Who would do that to me, to all of us?"

"I don't know…but listen you need to go find the ballroom and stay there with the others. Stay put and don't wander off and if that means you and Carly are going to have to call a truce over Sonny, that's what you'll have to do."

"But she…."

Jax felt his patience ebbing.

"Enough Brenda…Do as I say and I'll be there as soon as I find Alexis…"

She snarled.

"Who gives a damn about Alexis? Jax…I need you. Ric's taken off to find his Lizzie and Sonny's off breaking glassware somewhere. I'm alone Jax…I need someone to take care of me."

He broke her iron grip and put his hands on her arms staring into her face.

"I can't do that for Brenda. Do as I tell you. You've got to be strong Brenda. There's people depending on us. The police and fire crews are out dealing with the rioters out there…."

"But…but…"

"We are on our own…"

Jax left her and went to look for Alexis again. He turned the corridor and almost smacked into Sam.

She looked up at his face.

"Jax?"

"Sam are you okay?"

She nodded pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

"I was looking for Jason but I don't think he's even in the building," she said, "He said he had something to take care of and just left."

Jax sighed.

"Sam I'm looking for Alexis have you seen her?"

She shook her head.

"Not since she pulled a knife on some guy hassling her at one of Sonny's trafficking gigs."

Jax felt concern rush through him. Sam picked up on that.

"Oh don't worry she definitely had the edge and she left before the security showed up but I haven't seen her since. I'm sure she's okay."

"I hope so…I'm going to find some people to do a search party…why don't you head to the ballroom with the others?"

Sam looked insulted.

"The hell I will.,,,I want to help you Jax and you know I'm the best to do that."

He paused then nodded.

"I do…come on let's get a move on," he said, "We've got to round up everyone and quickly."

Sam followed him down the corridor to the stairwells.

* * *

Helena hadn't been perturbed in the least when the power went out inside the suite. Ava had looked around wildly in the darkness until one little light turned on near the doorway.

"You nervous?"

Ava shot a look at the older woman.

"Hardly…what happened anyway? Some problem with the hotel?"

Helena left her chaise and walked over to the window looking down into a darkened landscape with nary a light to be seen.

"I'd say not Ms Jerome. The city is out…well at least all my relatives are accounted for or dead. None are responsible."

Ava didn't know how to respond to that. Helena returned from the window back to the chaise all business again.

"Okay so about that Franco painting," she said, "When I have it appraised, I can offer a price for it that I think you'll find more than fair."

Ava just looked at her, wondering how Helena could calmly conduct a business transaction during a power outage. Helena just looked at her coolly.

"Is that okay with you? The $500,000? Because if it's not my dear I can deal directly with the artist but then that would deny you a healthy commission."

Ava licked her lips definitely not wanting that to happen.

"No…no…I just need to speak with him. I sure the sale will go through but he does have the final say. Surely you understand the artistic temperament."

Helena waved her hand.

"Whatever Ms Jerome," she said, "I just want that painting."

"I understand…I didn't come here alone," she said, "My brother's around here somewhere."

Helena straightened up.

"Brother? You have a brother?"

Ava noticed the sudden interest in the woman's eyes. She hoped that was a good sign for her profit margin.

"Yes…well he doesn't want that widely known but he goes under a different name. In reality, his name is Julian…Julian Jerome."

Helena simply stared at her.

"Really? Will he by chance be joining you soon?"

Ava shrugged.

"I hoped so but with the power outage, who knows? He could be anywhere right now."

Helena paused a moment, her eyes calculating.

"If you can get him here, I'll double my offer on the painting."

Ava nearly fainted in shock.

"Really? Why would you do that?"

Helena simply smiled back at her.

"I have my reasons….."

* * *

Alexis glanced over at Derek. The temperature had risen inside the elevator and she felt perspiration on the back of her neck.

"We're really going to stay in here all night."

He looked sideways.

"I don't know. I'd hoped we'd be rescued by now."

Alexis sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"They're probably busy rescuing everyone else and don't know we're stuck here."

"You might be right…."

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"I don't know about you but I want to get out of here. I'm willing to try to go up that hatch and find some way to open the outer doors."

She stood up and rubbed her hands together. He just looked at her.

"You might kill yourself in the process."

She shrugged.

"I'm a Cassadine. We have more lives than cats do."

She studied the best route to reach up the hatch and realized she couldn't do it by herself.

"I need your help. We need to get out of here and no one's coming for us. So are you in?"

Derek looked at her and nodded.

"I'm in…."


End file.
